Love in France
by reignofqueens
Summary: Reign AU: Several different romances. Some are romances in the show while some are romances are just for this fanfic. (The M rating probably won't be a factor until later on in my fanfic) - I will change the title of my fanfic later
1. Bash I

"There will be a reckoning..."

The plague had ended a fortnight ago, but Bash was still haunted by what that little girl had said to him.

"We're not leaving. Not till we're done," the little girl said, "...there will be a reckoning..."

He still did not know what this reckoning will be, and it drove him mad.

"There will be a reckoning... There will be a reckoning... There will be a —"

He suddenly woke up covered in sweat, and ran his fingers through his hair. It was still night time, but he wanted to take a long walk to clear his his head. Just as Bash was about to get out of bed, he remembered that he was not alone. He looked to his left, and saw his lady Lola sleeping bedside him. He stared at her naked body, drinking in the sight of her pale skin, her curly dark hair, and every curve. He smiled thinking about their night together.

He kissed Lola's cheek, then got out of bed and began to put on his clothing. Just as Bash was trying to leave the room, he heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing?" asked a drowsy Lola.

"I was going go take a walk," Bash said, stopping what he was doing, "I couldn't sleep."

"You had that dream again, didn't you?"

"Yes..."

Lola gave her lover a sympathetic look and held out her arms. Bash went over to her. Lola wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

"I wish I could make your bad dreams go away."

"I know you do..."

"You need to go to sleep, my love," said Lola, "there is no need for you to wander around aimlessly in the wee hours of the night."

"Alright," said Bash, even though he didn't think he'd be able to go back go sleep.

He got back into bed. Lola kissed his cheek, curled up beside him, and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Bash fell asleep shortly after.

The next morning, Bash rose early since he barely got any sleep the previous night. He left the room before Lola even woke up. He made his way to the new king, his half-brother Francis.

"Bash," Francis said cheerfully, "you're here early."

"I just couldn't wait to see my favorite brother," said Bash in a cheerful voice.

"You flatter me, brother."

"That's what I'm here for," Bash said jokingly.

Francis laughed a little, then got serious. "Really, Bash, you are here for more than just your ability to charm and to flatter. While I was kept safe in the country, you were here holding this court together. You kept my wife, my mother and my people safe..."

"Not all of them. Many died," Bash said remorsefully.

"Yes... but you kept more people safe than not. I will be forever grateful to you."

"It was my pleasure, Francis."

"Now it is my pleasure to make you Duke of Guyenne."

"Duke? That is too much, Francis. I cannot accept that."

"You can and you will, Bash. I won't take no for an answer. You have earned this."

Bash thought about it for a moment. "Alright, brother. I will accept your offer, but I would still like to have a position at court because I don't want to just sit on my ass all day, every day."

Francis laughed. "What position would you like?"

"I have one in mind," Bash said with a smile.

Later that night, Bash was walking around the castle by himself. After a while, he happened upon his lady Lola staring by the window.

"Lola," Bash called out.

She looked at him and smiled as he walked over to her. "Bash," she said sweetly, "I haven't seen you all day. Where have you been?"

"I've been with Francis for most of the day," said Bash before he kissed Lola's cheek, "he gave me a title and a position at court. I am the duke of Guyenne and the king's deputy."

"Duke of Guyenne and King's Deputy? I am so proud of you, my love. I am so pleased that you finally got the recognition you deserve."

"You don't think it's too much?"

"Not at all, my love. You deserve this."

"You think she will be happy about this?"

"Your wife will certainly be pleased. You are a lord now."

"I'm sure it won't be enough for Kenna," Bash frowned, "She never has enough."

"Yes... Kenna's always been that way... even when we were children..."

Bash looked down at has his boots. Lola noticed Bash's discomfort. He always got this way when he talked about Kenna. She decided to change the subject.

"What shall we do to celebrate?" asked Lola with a seductive grin.

Bash laughed. "I think you know what I'd like to do."

He kissed her passionately on the lips. Lola wrapped her arms around him as he picked her up. He carried her to his room and locked the door behind him.


	2. Mary I

"I'm not pregnant," Mary said as she and Francis were having a private breakfast together.

"It's alright, Mary," said Francis, "we'll keep trying."

"We've been trying... nearly every night for over a year."

"Yes... bu—"

"After breakfast, I'm going to be examined by Nostradamus... to see if I can have children."

"Oh, Mary. There is no need to do that. We are still young. We will have children."

"We might not. I want to know sooner rather than later whether or not I can have children. I'd rather know now than waste my child bearing years waiting and praying for a child."

"You're not with child right now, but you could have one in a year."

"Francis... I've already made up my mind... I am doing this. You are welcome to join me," said Mary as she squeezed his hand, "I'd love the company."

"Alright, Mary," said Francis, "I'll go with you. I might as well have Nostradamus examine me while I am there... just to be safe."

Mary took Francis's hand and kissed it. "Thank you, darling. I am glad that you are doing this with me."

Francis didn't say anything and nodded his head.

A few hours later...

"King Francis, Queen Mary," said Nostradamus after he finished examining them, "I have good news and bad news."

"Oh my..." Mary's hand went to her throat.

"Tell us the good news first", said Francis.

Nostradamus looked towards Mary. "You are a very healthy young woman. I saw nothing that could that could prevent you from having children."

"Thank God," said Mary as she crossed herself. She did her best to hold back her tears of joy.

"What is the bad news ?" asked Francis.

"Remember that illness you had when you were ten?" asked Nostradamus.

"Yes. I was ill for three months. Mother thought I would die... I can't believe I survived that."

"I'm glad you did," Mary said with a smile.

"Well... you survived that illness, and are stronger for it, but you did not come out of it unscathed"

"What do you mean by that?"

"King Francis... You will never father a child of your own..." Nostradamus said with a solemn look on his face.

Francis's jaw dropped... he couldn't believe it. Mary's tears of joy turned into tears of sadness; she began to weep.

"I'm so sorry, your grace," said Nostradamus.

"It's not your fault..." said Francis.

Nostradamus nodded his head. "I will take my leave now ."

Francis nodded his head in approval. Nostradamus got out of his chair, then bowed to Mary and Francis before walking out the door.

Francis went over to Mary and hugged her.

"We will get through this," said Francis," we always get through things like this."

Mary said nothing and continued to cry.

That night, Mary went to bed earlier than usual. She was particularly tired this night. Francis came into the room to joined her in bed. After a little while, he began to kiss her cheek and neck.

"Not tonight, Francis," said Mary, "I'm not in the mood."

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure..."

"Can we cuddle at least?"

Mary smiled a little. "Yes we can."

Francis moved towards Mary an wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Mary."

"I love you too, Francis."

She went to sleep some time later, but not before thinking about future of her country.

'Who will be my successor?' Mary thought before she went to sleep.


	3. Louis I

Another week had passed when Louis, Prince of Conde arrived at court. Louis arrived at court in the early afternoon and was immediately escorted to the king and queen.

"Your grace," said Louis as he bowed to Francis, "it's been a long time since I last saw you."

"Two and a half years... time certainly does fly by," said Francis.

"Yes it does..." said Louis as he turned to Mary and kissed her hand, "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, your grace."

Mary smiled, "I am pleased to meet you as well."

"Ah yes... Mary arrived at court a few weeks after you left. You never got to meet her until now," said Francis.

"Unfortunately no, but it is fortunate that I get to meet her now," said Louis.

Francis smiled. "How long will you be staying?"

"I plan on staying for a month, and I will be leaving after the coronation, your grace."

"Well... I hope your stay here at court is enjoyable."

"I'm sure it will be, your grace. If you don't mind, I would like to go to my chambers and get settled in."

"Of course."

"Will you be attending the dance tonight?" asked Mary.

"Yes, your grace. I wouldn't want to miss that."

"I look forward to seeing you there."

Louis smiled and bowed, then left the room.

On his way to his chambers, Louis bumped into a young woman; he was immediately attacked go to her.

"My apologies, my lady," said Louis.

"Don't worry about it," the young woman said, "I don't think you did it on purpose."

"No I did not." Louis smiled. "Where are you heading?"

"I'm going for a walk outside."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Why not? I could use the company."

"Wonderful. Shall we go?"

"Yes," the young lady said with a smile on her face.

"By the way... what is your name?"

"Lady Kenna of Kinross. And yours?"

"Louis de Bourbon, Prince of Conde... but you can just call me Louis.

"Louis it is," Kenna said with a smile, "you can just call me Kenna."

"Alright, Kenna," Louis said smiling.

"What brings you to court?" asked Kenna as she and Louis were walking.

"I have some business to discuss with the king and a few other lords. I am also attending the coronation, but I leave the day after," said Louis.

"Ahhh. What do you think I am at court for?"

"I'm almost positive that you are one of Queen Mary's Scottish ladies."

"You are correct. I am also still here because I am married to the king's bastard half brother, Bash."

"I heard that he is the new duke of Guyenne, which makes you the duchess of Guyenne."

"Yes. Bash is quite wealthy now, so being his wife definitely comes with some perks."

"Do you not like your husband?"

"Not particularly. We do not get along at all and don't have anything in common. Our marriage will never work since my husband is in love with another woman."

"Then why did you marry... if you don't mind my asking?"

"It's a long story."

"You don't have to tell me about it now if you don't want to."

"Then I won't... at least not now. Perhaps I'll tell you later on."

"I'd like that," Louis said smiling.

Kenna smiled back. "I think I should return to my chambers now. I need to get ready for tonight's dance, then help my queen get ready."

"Go ahead. I should start getting ready myself."

"It was nice talking with you, Louis," said Kenna before she walked off.

"It was nice talking to you too," Louis called out, "I'll see you later."

He continued to walk around for a little while, then returned to his chambers to get ready for the night's dance.


	4. Lola I

It was almost time for the dance by the Lola was done getting ready. She had no desire to go to the dance, but knew that Bash would be there, so she decided that it would be good for her to go.

Just before Lola left the room, she looked through the trunk filled with her dead husband's possessions. She teared up as she looked through his belongings. She had loved her husband, her beloved Andrew, but he had been killed only three months after they had arrived at court. It had been nearly two years, yet Lola still didn't know who had killed Andrew... it drove her mad.

After a little while, Lola closed her husband's trunk. She wiped away her tears before leaving the room and making her way to the dance.

The dance had been going on for a couple hours, but Lola was not having a good time. She stood by herself in the corner with a drink in hand. She looked around the room. She saw Bash talking with Francis and Mary, Kenna talking with the prince of Conde, and her other friends Greer and Aylee dancing with two young lords. All of them appeared to be having a good time; Lola envied them.

Just as Lola was thinking about leaving, an older man walked up to her.

"I hope you don't mind my saying this, my lady, but you are far too lovely to be standing here all by yourself," said the man.

"It's fine," said Lola, "I was thinking of leaving anyways."

"Not having a good time?"

"No," Lola confessed.

"That's a shame," said the man, "Oh! How foolish of me! I have yet to give you my name... I am Lord Stephane Narcisse."

"Lady Lola Buchanan."

"Well, Lady Lola," said Lord Narcisse, "why are you all by yourself?"

"I just don't feel like talking to anyone right."

"Not even to your lover?"

Lola was shocked. "How did you know that? I've not told anyone about."

"So you do have a lover?" Lord Narcisse exclaimed.

Lola sighed. "You just learned that I have a lover, didn't you?"

"Yes I did, but I don't know the name of the man who is lucky enough to have you in his bed."

"Why would you want to know the name of my lover?"

"So I know who I'm competing against for your love."

Lola turned bright red. Lord Narcisse took a drink of his wine, then turned his head towards his friends.

"I'm glad you got to meet me, Lady Lola, but I must return to my friends now."

Lola was still shocked by how Lord Narcisse was so forward, despite the fact that they had just met. "Go ahead, Lord Narcisse. I don't want to come between you and your friends."

Lord Narcisse smiled, then took Lola's hand and kissed it. "Enjoy the rest of your night, Lady Lola."

"You as well, Lord Narcisse."

Once Lord Narcisse returned to his friends, Lola set her drink down, then headed to her bedroom so she could finish her book.

A few more hours had passed when Lola was finished ready for bed. Right after she got into bed, she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Lola called out from the comfort of her bed.

"It's me," Bash said from behind the door.

"Come in."

Bash walked in, went to Lola's bed and sat down.

"How was your night?" Lola asked.

"It was fun, but tiring," Bash said, "now that I am the new duke of Guyenne, I suddenly have a lot more friends... friends I'd never have if I was still only known as Sebastian, the King's Bastard."

"I loved you when you were just a king's bastard, and I love you now as the new duke of Guyenne... nothing has changed in that regard, Bash."

Bash pulled took Lola's hand and kissed it. "I love you, Lola."

"I love you too," said Lola.

Bash smiled. "By the way, I saw you talking with Lord Narcisse."

"Yes."

"What were you talking about?"

"We made small talk for a little while. That led to him finding out that I have a lover... then I think that Lord Narcisse started to flirt with me."

His eyes widened. "Does he know that I am your lover?"

"No... but I think he's going to try to find out."

"Please tell him about us."

"I never even told any of my friends about us, so of course I won't tell Lord Narcisse about us."

"Good," Bash said.

"Now... Stop worrying about Lord Narcisse."

Lola got out of bed, pulled off her nightgown and got on top of Bash.

"I am yours, and you are mine," said Lola as she pressed her bare breasts against Bash's chest, "you must always remember that."

"I will," said Bash before he took one of Lola's nipples in his mouth.

The next morning, Lola woke up to an empty bed. She was disappointed that Bash had left before saying good bye. Before Lola had the chance to put on her robe, she got nauseous. She hurriedly pulled her chamber pot out from under her bed and vomited into it. After she was dome vomiting, she pushed her chamberpot back under her bed, then put her hand on her stomach.

"Oh no..." Lola said to herself quietly.


	5. Francis I

"No..." said Catherine, "it can't be true... it just can't be..."

"I'm sorry, Mother, but it's the truth... I can't father children," Francis said.

Catherine sat down and looked at her hands. She remained quiet for a little while before speaking up again. "We have to send for Charles."

"I already sent for him, Mother. He should be arriving a day before the coronation."

"Good."

"What about Claude?"

"What about her?"

"I would love for her to be at my coronation, Mother. She is my sister, after all."

"You are a king, darling. You don't need to ask my permission. Send for Claude if you want."

"Thank you, Mother," said Francis before he kissed her cheek, "I'll send for Claude right now."

Francis went over to his desk and began to write. Catherine looked at Francis for a moment, then left the room. Francis looked up after he was done writing; he was disappointed that his mother had already left the room.

Later that day, Francis and his secretary were walking around the castle. After a little while, they happened upon Lola, who was standing by a window.

"Lady Lola!" Francis called out.

Lola turned her head, smiled, and curtsied. Francis waved away his secretary as he walked towards Lola.

"I haven't spoken with you in days," said Francis, "how have you been?"

"I've been well," Lola said softly.

"What have you been up to?"

"Outside of tending to Queen Mary, I've not been doing much of anything."

Francis frowned. "You work too hard, Lola. You should make more time for yourself."

"I know..." Lola was starting to look green.

"Lola? Are you not feeling well? You are looking a little green." Francis was concerned.

"I'm fine..."

"Are you sure."

"I'm fine, your gr—"

Suddenly, Lola vomited all over Francis's shoes.

Lola was mortified. "I'm so sorry, your grace." She curtsied, then ran off.

Francis looked down at his shoes and sighed. His day was not turning out to be a good one.

That evening, Francis was supposed to have a private supper with Mary, but the supper was cancelled at the last minute. Instead, Francis went to Lola's room to see if she was alright. He walked to her room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Lola.

Francis opened the door and walked in on Lola, who was already ready for bed. Lola appeared to be surprised that Francis was in her room. She got up to curtsy to him, but Francis stopped her.

"You don't have to do that, Lola," said Francis, "we are alone... there is no need."

Francis went and sat in one of the chairs by her fireplace.

"I'm so sorry, your gr—"

"Francis... you can call me Francis. Now come and sit by the fire. You look cold, Lola."

Lola headed over to her fireplace and sat in the other chair.

"Francis... I am so sorry about what happened... I swear that I did not do it on purpose."

"It's alright. I have many other pairs of shoes."

Lola smiled a little.

"What is going on with you Lola? You don't seem like your usual self."

"I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Like what?"

"I'm still thinking about my husband's death. It's been nearly two years, but Im still thinking about it."

"I'm so sorry, Lola... Andrew was a good man... Is there anything else going on with you?"

"I'm with child..." Lola looked at the fire.

"With child?" Francis was shocked. "Who is the father?"

"Bash..."

"When did you two get together?"

"About a year ago... Bash and I had become good friends when I arrived at court with Mary and the others. Bash was there for me when Andrew was killed. Several months after Andrew died, I realized that I was falling in love with Bash. One thing led to another and we became lovers."

"Bash never told me..."

"I never told Mary or Greer or Kenna or Aylee. Only Bash and I knew about our affair until now."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I plan on concealing this pregnancy for as long as possible. Once I start showing, I don't know what I'll do."

"Have you told Bash?"

"No... I found out a few days ago, but I haven't gotten the chance to tell Bash."

"You should tell him as soon as possible."

"I don't even know if I want to tell him."

"He's the father, Lola. You have to tell him."

"I know... but I'm scared to tell him."

"Why?"

"I already feel Bash growing a little distant and I feel that telling him about the pregnancy will make him even more distant."

"Just tell him, Lola. It's better to tell him sooner rather than later."

"You're right... I'm just scared."

"Don't be."

Lola smiled.

All of a sudden, Bash walked into the room.

"Francis... what are you doing here?" Bash was surprised.

"Lola and I were just talking," said Francis.

"About what?

"Socrates," Lola and Francis said at the same time.

"Oh... Why are you here?"

"Lola is teaching me a new card game."

"Lucky for you that me and Lola's discussion about Socrates has just ended. I would stay, but I have to get some work done before I go to bed. Shall I see you tomorrow?"

"First thing tomorrow."

Francis nodded his head. "Have a good night, Bash... Lola..."

He left the room and made way to his own bedroom. He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of Bash and Lola's precarious situation.


	6. Aylee I

It was now three days before the coronation, and Aylee was particularly excited for it. She looked forward to having a new dress and jewels. She was even more excited that Kenna's older brother Malcolm was coming France. It had been two years since she last saw him.

In the early afternoon, Aylee headed over to Mary's room. Mary was already in a fitting for her coronation gown.

Aylee gasped when she Mary. "You look so beautiful, your grace."

"You don't think it's too much?," Mary asked, "Francis spared no expense for this gown."

"It is for your coronation."

"I know..."

"It's a beautiful gown, Mary. In truth, I wish that it was my gown."

Mary waved her maids away.

"In truth," Mary said after her maids left the room, "I'm not particularly excited for the coronation."

"Why is that?" Aylee said as she walked over to Mary, "don't you to be crowned with Francis?"

"Of course I do... I'm just having a hard time right now."

"Why is that?"

"I haven't told this to anyone, but a few weeks ago, Francis and I found out that he can't father children."

"Oh my... I'm so sorry, Mary... Is there anything I can do to help."

"No... Nothing can help me... I'll never get to experience motherhood."

Aylee looked down at her feet. Mary wiped away the tears that were beginning to flow and called her maids back. Kenna, Lola and Greer entered the room shortly after. Aylee did not say much of anything for the rest of the dress fitting.

Later that afternoon, Aylee was walking outside with Greer, Lola and Kenna. After a while, Louis, Prince of Conde saw the ladies and made his way to them.

"My ladies," Louis said, "do you mind if I borrow Lady Kenna for a moment."

"Not at all," Kenna said.

Kenna excused herself, then walked off with Louis.

"Kenna's been spending an unusual amount of time with the prince of Conde lately," said Greer after Kenna had walked off.

"I've been noticing that," said Lola.

"Do you think they've had sex yet?" asked Greer.

"Of course not," said Aylee, "she's married to Bash."

"They are married in name only," said Lola, "so it doesn't count."

"Of course it counts," said Aylee," whether they love each other or not, they were still married under God."

"They were married by force," said Lola.

"Yes... that was unfortunate, but Kenna is Bash's wife. Now that Bash is duke of Guyenne, he will need an heir. Kenna will have to her duty and provide him with at least one heir," said Aylee.

"That's true," said Greer, "but Bash is handsome, so it shouldn't be too difficult for Kenna."

"No it shouldn't," Aylee said with a light smile on her face.

Lola got quiet for a little while, then spoke up. "I think I'm going to head inside. I'm feeling quite hot."

"Go ahead," said Aylee, "shall we see you at supper tonight?

"Yes," Lola said. She then made her way back to the castle.

Eduard Narcisse, the younger brother of Lord Stephane Narcisse, made his way over to Aylee and Greer after Lola left.

"Eduard!," Greer exclaimed, "it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, Greer," said Eduard, "and you as well, Aylee."

Aylee nodded her head and smiled. She noticed the way Greer was looking at Eduard and excused herself. On her way back inside, Aylee happened upon Kenna and the prince of Conde. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she saw how they were looking at each other. Aylee couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy.

After the prince of Conde walked off, Kenna turned her head and saw Aylee looking at her. She said nothing, and just walked away. Feeling a bit awkward, Aylee walked back into the castle.


	7. Kenna I

The day of Francis and Mary's coronation was finally upon them. It was a bittersweet day for Kenna. She had been looking forward to the coronation for weeks, but was sad that Louis was to leave court the day after. She had spent so much time with Louis that she was beginning to have feelings for him. She was doing her best to keep those feelings buried deep inside her, but was failing to do so.

To keep her mind off of her feelings for Louis, Kenna put all her focus on the coronation; what she would wear, who she would have conversations with, etc. A few hours before the coronation was to start, Kenna made her way to Mary's room to help her get ready. Kenna was already dressed in her new gown that was made of gold brocade. Kenna was pleased to see that Greer, Lola and Aylee were already there.

"You all look so lovely," said Kenna as she admired each of her friends gowns, "I'm glad you all stuck with the color we chose for our gowns... especially you, Greer."

"Gold is not my color," said Greer, "I was so tempted to wear silver, but in the end, I decided to stick with my gold gown since I didn't want to stick out."

Kenna smiled. "Where's Mary?"

"She went to go say her prayers," said Aylee.

"Ahhh... How long has she been gone?"

"Nearly half an hour," said Lola.

"Should one of us go get her?"

"There's no need," said a familiar voice from behind the door, "I'm here."

Mary walked into room wearing a simple blue gown and a single braid down her back. She looked tired, but no one said anything about it.

"Shall we get started?" asked Kenna.

"Yes we shall," Mary said.

For the next three hours, Kenna, Lola, Aylee and Greer prepared Mary for the coronation. Greer and Aylee helped Mary bathe while Kenna and Lola each trimmed her nails. Once Mary was dry, Lola and Kenna helped Mary into to her underclothing; Kenna being the one to tighten the strings of Mary's corset. Greer ended up arranging Mary's hair since she had the gift for it. Kenna put on rouge on Mary's cheeks and lips. Once they were done with that, all four ladies helped Mary into her coronation gown. Greer kept Mary from falling over as Kenna put on her shoes. Aylee fastened Mary's jewels in her hair while Lola put on her necklace and earrings. After they were done, all the ladies stood back and admired their work.

"You look so beautiful right now, Mary," said Greer.

"A true queen," said Aylee.

"Francis won't be able to take his eyes off you," said Lola.

"I'm sure he'll want to rip this gown off of you as soon as possible," said Kenna.

All the other ladies turned to her and laughed; Kenna joining in seconds later. Mary didn't join in the laughter and just watched her friends. Kenna noticed and stopped laughing.

"Are you ready for this?" Kenna asked.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Mary said.

"Well," said Lola, "the coronation is to start soon. We'd better get going."

"Yes... Good idea, Lola," Mary said as she made her way to the door. Kenna and the others followed.

A short amount of later time later, Kenna, Lola, Aylee and Greer were standing in the throne room with the rest of the court. Kenna was standing next to her husband Bash because it was her duty to do so. Kenna was on Bash's left while Lola was on Bash's right. She noticed that Lola was standing closer to Bash than she was, but thought nothing of it.

A few minutes later, the procession began. It was headed Francis and Mary, then the Queen Mother Catherine de Medici. Almost all of Francis's siblings, the princes and princesses Claude, Charles, Henri, Margaret and Francis Hercule were standing in the crowd. Kenna noticed how proud each of Francis's siblings were. Seeing Francis's made her realize how much she missed her own brother, Malcolm.

The ceremony went by quickly to Kenna because she was thinking about Louis the whole time. She remembered that Francis was crowned, then Mary, but that's it. Kenna had noticed that Louis was standing close to a short, plain looking woman, but she had know idea who that woman was. She knew she'd have to inquire about her later that night.

Once the ceremony was over, Kenna headed over to the banquet hall with Lola, Aylee and Greer. Like the ceremony, Kenna was obligated to sit next to Bash. As usual, they barely said two words to each other. After the 17 course feast was over, the dancing began. Mary and Francis had the first dance of the night. After they were done dancing, other nobles joined in. Kenna abstained from dancing and just stood by herself. A little while later, Louis and that plain looking woman walked over to her.

"Lady Kenna," Louis said, "allow me to introduce you to my wife, Lady Eléanor de Roucy de Roye."

"Pleased to meet you, Lady Kenna..." Lady Eleanor said, "That's not your real name, is it?"

"Kenna is short for McKenna, one of my middle names."

"What's your full name? I hope you don't mind that I asked you that."

"Not at all," Kenna said, "I'm just a little embarrassed by my first name. It's Donella... Donella Mary McKenna Blackwood."

"What a mouthful! The name McKenna... isn't that a surname?"

"Yes. My mother was the last surviving member of her family line when she married my father. She didn't want her family name to die, so she gave both me and my older brother the name McKenna."

"How fascinating."

"It is quite fascinating, and I'm so grateful that my mother gave my brother and me her family name."

"I'm sure you are."

Lady Eleanor then turned to her husband. "I think I'm going to head back to my room. I'm feeling tired."

"Alright, darling," said Louis as he took his wife's hand and kissed it, "I'll come to you later tonight."

Lady Eleanor signaled her two ladies-in-waiting, then the three women left the room.

"You never told me you had a wife," Kenna said. She was a bit irritated.

"I thought you knew," said Louis, "I'm a Prince of the Blood, Kenna. Sometimes it feels like people seem to know my business before I do. Besides, what does it matter? We are just friends."

"Close friends, Louis. We've only spent time together for a month, yet I feel as if I've known you all my life."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Kenna."

"It's alright. Now if you don't mind, I think I'm going to go to my room now."

"Go ahead... Will you be seeing me off tomorrow?"

"I don't know, Louis," Kenna said before she walked off.

The next morning, Kenna woke up feeling a bit guilty. She felt bad that she irritated over the fact that Louis was married.

Kenna smacked her forehead. 'I am a married woman,' she thought to herself, 'of course nothing serious can happen between us.'

After a few minutes of contemplation, Kenna decided to get out of bed and go see Louis off. She called in her maids Colette and Jeanne to help her dress for the day. Kenna rushed out her room right after her maid Colette clasped her necklace shut. Kenna walked as fast as possible because she didn't want to miss seeing Louis one last time. On her way outside, she bumped into a familiar face.

"Louis?" Kenna exclaimed, "Why are you still inside the castle? I thought you'd nearly ready to go by now..."

"My wife is still not ready to leave, so our departure has been delayed a bit," said Louis.

"Why were you heading this way?"

"I wanted to see you, but I guess that you were coming to see me."

"I was."

"Look, Kenna... I'm s—"

"There is no need for you to apologize, Louis. I should be the one apologizing."

"You don't need to apologize either."

"We should just agree not to lie to each other."

Louis smiled. "That's a great idea."

Kenna smiled back. "I want to ask you a favor..."

"What is it?"

"Can I kiss you? I know we're both married, b—"

Louis said nothing and kissed Kenna passionately the lips. Kenna was a bit surprised at first, but ended up kissing back with equal passion.

Louis stopped himself after several seconds. "I know I said that we were just friends, but I do have feelings for you. I wish I didn't, but I do."

"I do too, Louis."

Louis smiled. "I have to go now, but I will be coming back to court in the new year."

"I know you will," Kenna said, smiling, "Good bye, Louis."

"Good bye, Kenna." Louis turned around, and walked back outside.

Kenna watched Louis leave from the balcony. When he left with his entourage, Kenna went to go find her friends. She had to bite her lips to keep herself from shouting for joy.


	8. Malcolm I

It was the early afternoon in late September when Sir Malcolm Blackwood made his way to the French court. He wasn't scheduled to arrive at court until the next day, but decided to go anyways. Once he made it to the outside of the castle, he went straight to the royal stables with his horse. After one of the stableboys took his horse, Malcolm decided to explore the castle. He could have gone straight to see his sister Kenna, but he had already waited two years to see her, and could wait a little longer.

As Malcolm walked around the court, he that noticed multiple noble ladies were staring at him. Malcolm gave the ladies a few winks, which made them giggle. After several minutes of wandering aimlessly around the castle, Malcolm started hearing music. He followed the sound of the music. The sound of that music led him to a slightly opened door. He slowly opened that door and found a beautiful young woman playing a cittern. He stared at her for a little while. All of a sudden, the young woman stopped playing her cittern and looked up at him.

"Who are you?" the young woman asked.

"My name is Malcolm... Sir Malcolm Blackwood," said Malcolm as he walked into the room.

"Hello, Malcolm. I'm Mary," the young woman said.

"Hello, Mary."

"It's good to see another Scot at court."

"You're a Scot? I thought you were a Frenchwoman."

"I was born in Linlithgow, but I have lived here in France since I was five."

"Why did you come to live in France?"

"I came here to marry a French prince... and I did."

A revelation came to Malcolm, so he kneeled.

"Why are you on your knees?"

"I always kneel before my queen."

Mary smiled. "Well, Malcolm, your queen commands you to get up and embrace her.

Malcolm stood up and embraced Mary.

"It is so good to see you again, Malcolm," said Mary.

"You as well, your grace. We were children when we last saw each other."

"It's been too long."

"Eleven years."

"Wow... time has gone by so quickly. When did you become a sir?"

"Over a year ago. Your mother held a jousting tournament to celebrate your marriage. I broke 7 lances in that tournament, so your mother rewarded me with a knighthood."

"I'm happy for you, Sir Malcolm. I still remember how much you wanted to be a knight when you were a child."

"Now that I've obtained by knighthood, I can make a new life goal for myself."

"What will your new goal be?"

"I don't know yet, but I can't wait to find out."

"Well, Sir Malcolm, I think I should take you to your sister now. She's so excited to see you."

"I can't wait to see Kenna. I've missed her so much."

"Let's go then," said Mary as she put her cittern away.

Malcolm offered Mary his arm, and the two left the music room. Mary led Malcolm to Kenna's room.

"I'll go in first," said Mary before she knocked on Kenna's door, "wait a minute or so before you make your appearance."

Malcolm quietly agreed to that. Mary then knocked on Kenna's door. Kenna immediately opened the door, and welcomed Mary into her room. Malcolm waited silently outside his sister's room for a few minutes, then made his appearance.

"Hello, little sister," said Malcolm.

Kenna, who had been talking with Mary, turned around. "Malcolm!" she exclaimed before she ran to her brother.

Malcolm picked up his sister and swung her around. "I've missed you so much, little sister."

"I've missed you too, big brother."

Once the two siblings were done hugging, the noticed that Mary had already left the room.

"Should I send one of my maids for wine?" Kenna asked.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Malcolm said.

Kenna had her maid Colette get a bottle of wine and two goblets. Once Kenna and Malcolm got settled in with their wine, they started to catch up, since it had been over two years since they had seen each other.

"How is your marriage going with Bash? Has it improved since you last wrote me?" Malcolm asked.

"Not at all," said Kenna, "my marriage is the same now as it was then."

"I'm sorry to hear that, sis."

"I'm not sorry. I am married to Bash, but I still have my freedom. Besides... I think he has a lover."

"Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know yet, but I will find out. What about you? Is there any lady you fancy?"

"No," Malcolm said before he took a drink of wine, "Father is disappointed about that because wants me to marry soon. He thinks I should have been married a long time ago."

"You are twenty... you're practically an old man," Kenna said jokingly.

"Oh piss off," Malcolm joked.

Kenna laughed, then got serious. "How are Mother and Father?"

"Father has a new position at court, and he's as healthy has a horse. But I am worried about Mother's health."

"Why is that? She looked healthy the last time I saw her."

"It's been more than two years since you last saw her. A lot can happen in two years."

"What happened?"

"Mother miscarried about a month after you left and she miscarried a few weeks before I left for France."

"I never knew about these pregnancies... Why didn't you write to me about them?"

"Mother's lost many babies over the years, Kenna. She still remembers how heartbroken you were each time she lost a baby. She didn't want to cause you anymore heartbreak."

"I understand that, but I still would have liked to know," said Kenna as she wiped away her tears, "You said that you were worried about her health... how is she doing health wise?"

"These last two miscarriages did a number on Mother's health. She was still bedridden when I left for France... she looked so frail, Kenna. I don't think Mother's going to make it to the new year."

"Then why did you not stay with her? I could have waited longer to see you or I could have gone home."

"I wanted to postpone my journey, but Mother didn't want that for me. She wanted me to see you again."

"What about father? I don't want him to be alone when Mother... if Mother dies..."

"Our cousins James and Alexander are staying with Father and Mother, and Aunt Fiona is coming in from England for a long visit."

"Aunt Fiona? I thought she and Mother hated each other?"

"They do, but Mother wanted to put aside her and Aunt Fiona's differences for Father's sake."

"Oh Mother... she is too good for this world."

"Yes she is..."

Kenna held out her cup of wine. "To our mother... the best mother that anyone could ever have."

"To our beautiful mother." Malcolm's glass of wine clinked Kenna's glass.

The next morning when Malcolm woke up, he found himself on the floor of his sister's room. He realized that he had a massive headache when he woke up.

"Good morning, big brother," said Kenna in a cheerful tone. She was holding a tray of food.

"Ughhh..." Malcolm groaned, "do you have to be so loud?"

"I'm not loud. You're just hungover." Kenna sat the tray of food down. "I think the French wine is too much for you."

"I think you're right about that... I'll just stick with ale from now on."

Kenna laughed. "Get up and eat your breakfast. You are going to meet the king in about an hour."

"I don't think I'll be ready by then."

"Sure you will." Kenna handed Malcolm a piece of bread. "Eat up."

Malcolm took his bread and began to eat it. About an hour later, Malcolm and Kenna made their way to the throne room.


	9. Bash II

It was now the start of a new month, but Bash was busier than ever. His duties as duke of Guyenne mixed with his duties at court allowed him very little free time. Since his free time was so rare, he spent a majority of it with Lola.

"Lola," said Bash as they were walking together, "is there something on your mind? You are quieter than usual."

"I do have something on my mind," Lola said.

"You can tell me if you want."

"I want to tell you, but not out here. We should go back to my room or yours first."

"Let's go then."

Bash and Lola walked back to his room. Once they had entered the room, Bash closed the door behind him.

"What do you have to tell me, Lola?" Bash asked.

"I'm with child..." Lola said.

A shocked Bash went and sat down on his bed. "How long have you known?"

"A few weeks."

"Weeks?!" Bash was angered. "You've known for weeks and you're just now telling me?!"

"Yes! You know why that is?"

"Why is that?"

"I rarely get to see you. Not only that, I noticed how distant you have become... even when we are together... I held off from telling you because I was afraid of what your reaction would be."

"Maybe it's because I don't want this child."

"What?"

"I don't want this child because he will be a bastard."

"The child could legitimized."

"That won't happen. I already have a wife."

"Kenna," Lola scoffed, "you don't even have sex with her."

"I could. If I wanted an heir, I could bed Kenna. I may got get along with Kenna, but I know that she'd like to be a mother. She wouldn't object."

"Why are you saying these things? Are you trying to hurt me?"

"No, Lola. I'm just telling you the truth."

Lola went and stood by the window.

"We have to be realistic about this, Lola,"Bash said, "do you really want to raise a bastard child?"

"This child is more than just a bastard, Bash," Lola said, "he is your child... your child, and mine."

"I know that, but I do not want to be a father to a bastard child, Lola... I just can't. If I'm going to father children, then I'm going to have to father them with Kenna, who is my wife."

"You think I don't know that? I knew it the moment you became duke of Guyenne. I knew you would have to have an heir... That fact pains me because I will never be able to give you a legitimate heir."

Bash said nothing. Lola headed to the door, looking at Bash on her way.

"If you don't want this child, then neither do I," Lola said angrily as she walked out the door.

Bash went and stood by the window for a while, then left his bedroom, and went outside to go for a horseback ride.


	10. Mary II

"A tourney?" Francis asked, "In Sir Malcolm's honor?"

"Why not?" said Mary, "That would be the perfect way to celebrate Malcolm's arrival at court."

"I don't know about that. My father died because of a jousting accident only few months ago. I don't think the people at court are ready for another tourney. Honestly, I'm don't even think I'm ready."

"Please, Francis. Malcolm is one of my countrymen. I don't get to see my countrymen that often.'

"Then perhaps you should go to Scotland for a visit. You haven't seen your mother or your homeland in years. I'm sure the people of Scotland would love to see their queen."

"Rushing me off to Scotland, are you? Is there some mistress you have that I don't know about?" Mary asked jokingly.

"No. I just thought that you could use trip to Scotland."

"Why is that?"

"You haven't been yourself since that day..."

"I know."

"I just want to see you happy, Mary."

"I'm trying to be happy. It's just hard."

"I understand."

"I just don't think a trip to Scotland will solve anything."

"I suppose... but if you still want to throw that tourney, then I'm willing to do so."

Mary got up, went over to Francis and kissed him. "Thank you, darling."

"You're welcome, my love. But it will take a few weeks to set up, since I need to collect enough money for the winner's purse."

"That's fine, Francis," said Mary as she was heading to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Malcolm and tell him about the tourney."

"Oh. Go ahead. Are we still going riding this afternoon?"

"Of course, Francis. You know I'm always up for a horseback ride," said Mary before she left the room.

Mary wandered around the castle for a while before stumbling across Malcolm.

"Sir Malcolm!" Mary exclaimed.

"Queen Mary," Malcolm said as he bowed.

"I have some good news for you."

"What's the news?

"Francis and I are throwing a tourney in your honor."

"A tourney?" Malcolm asked, seeming a bit disappointed.

Mary noticed Malcolm's disappointed tone. "Are you not excited for the tourney?"

"I am honored that you and the king want to do this for me."

"But..."

"But ever since I became a knight, tourneys stopped interesting me. I would rather fight in a real battle than fight for pageantry."

"Oh..."

"However, I will compete in this tourney since you seem so excited for it."

"Thank you, Malcolm," Mary said with a smile.

"My pleasure, your grace," Malcolm said, smiling, "perhaps you'd like to go riding with me?"

"When?"

"Right now."

"I already plan on going riding with my husband this afternoon."

"Are you sure? Not even for a couple hours?"

"Well... I suppose we go on a short ride."

"That's the spirit."

"Shall we go to the stables now?"

"Yes we shall."

Mary and Malcolm ended going riding longer then they were supposed to. It was getting dark by the time they rode back up to the stables.

"That was so much fun," said Mary as she walked back into the castle with Malcolm.

" I agree. We should so that again sometimes."

"We should. Now if you excuse me, I need to go take a hot bath."

"Good idea. Have a good evening, your grace."

"You too, Malcolm."

Mary smiled, then walked back to her room. Her servants already had her bath ready by the time she got there. After Mary was wearing nothing but her robe, she dismissed her servants. Mary removed her robe and stepped into the hot bath. A few minutes later, Francis barged into the room.

"Mary!" he exclaimed, "there you are!"

"Here I am," said Mary.

"You didn't show up at the stables for our horseback ride. I waited for about an hour, but you still didn't show up. I was so worried about you that I almost sent out a search party."

"There's no need to worry about it now."

"I know." Francis smiled. "Where were you?"

"I was out riding with Malcolm."

"We were supposed to go riding," Francis said, irritated.

"Yes we were, but Malcolm convinced me to go riding with him. We were only supposed to be gone for a couple hours, but we got to talking and were gone longer than we thought we would be."

Francis was annoyed. "Is Malcolm your lover now?"

"Of course not, Francis. He's the older brother of my dear friend and he's from home. I'm surrounded by Frenchmen and Frenchwomen most of the time. It's nice to spend time with a fellow Scot who is not one of my ladies-in-waiting."

"Sorry."

"You are my husband, Francis. I would never be unfaithful to you."

"I know... I was being stupid."

"You are forgiven, but don't say something like that to me ever again."

He nodded his head. "Sorry. I'll leave you now. Enjoy your bath."

Mary said nothing, laid her head back on the tub, and closed her eyes while Francis quietly left the room.


	11. Francis II

After Francis left Mary's room, he went off to get himself a drink. On his way to the kitchen, he bumped into Bash.

"Where are you headed, brother?" asked Bash.

"To the kitchen," said Francis, "I need a drink."

"Me too."

"Want to come with me?"

"Actually, I was thinking of heading to the nearest tavern. I want to get drunk."

"Rough day?"

"Yes. What about you?"

"Rough evening so far."

"I think that some good ale will do us both some good."

"Sounds good to me. I need to get my cloak first and I should probably tell my servants where I'm going."

"You'll be fine. We'll only be gone for a few hours."

"A few hours, but that's it."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go now."

About a half hour later, both Francis and Bash were settled in at the nearest tavern, each with a tankard of ale.

"What's going on with you, brother," Francis asked Bash.

"I'm always busy working and I barely have time to myself. I have so much responsibility weighing on my shoulders," said Bash.

"Imagine how I feel."

"I couldn't even imagine what you go through. I have a duchy and a position at court while you have a whole kingdom." Bash took a drink of ale.

"Is there anything else going on?"

"I never told you this, but Lola and I have been lovers for a while now... Everything was perfect, but now it's different, Francis. She's carrying my child."

"I heard."

Bash was shocked. "From who?"

"Lola. She told me some weeks ago."

"Wow... She only told me earlier today. Why would she tell you?"

"I think she needed someone to tell, so she must have settled with me."

"Huh."

"How did you take the news?"

"Terribly," Bash said, sighing, "I said some terrible things to her."

"Are you going to apologize?"

"I can't. I still have the same feelings about it. Besides, I don't think she'll accept it right now. I really hurt her, Francis."

"You have to make it right."

"I know I do... I will make it right, but not now."

Bash gulped down the rest of his ale, then ordered another tankard.

"What about you?" Bash asked

"I'm not doing much better either. I was a complete ass to Mary a little while ago," said Francis, "I kind of accused her of something I know she would not do. She said she forgives me, but I don't think she meant it."

"I think you got the better end of the deal."

"No I didn't... I also learned that I am infertile some weeks back. My relationship with Mary hasn't been the same since that day."

"I'm sorry, brother."

"I am too. I can't give Mary the one thing she so desperately wants. I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

"It's not your fault."

"I cannot help but think about it. It's always on my mind."

"Is it wrong that I feel a little jealous of you?"

"Yes it is. I would kill to be in your position right now. You know what else is unfair? Despite my infertility, I still have have three heirs: Charles, Henri and little Francis Hercule, plus the Bourbons also have a claim go the throne. I don't have to worry about who my heir will be, but Mary will. She has some bastard half-siblings who could inherit her throne, but that's about it." Francis took a large drink of ale. "The security of her throne is ask risk because of me. I'm th—"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Francis," Bash said cutting him off, "Your infertility is not the end of the world. What you do in your life matters. You remember that advice I gave you a while back?"

"Be a good husband and a bad king."

"Forget what I said. That was terrible advice."

"Should I just be a bad husband and a good king?"

"No... I know your marriage is important to you, but you must put your country first. Be a king that your people will love... that future historians will praise. Don't be known as a weak king who couldn't provide his kingdom with heirs... be known as a king who always put his country first. You are not any less of a man just because you cannot father children."

"I don't think I can do that. I love Mary too much."

"I know you do, but you can't always put her first... You are a king."

Francis said nothing, and just took a drink of ale.

"We should head back to the castle," Francis said a little while later.

"You can go back. I feel like staying here for a little while," said Bash.

"Alright, Bash. I'll see you later."

Francis left the tavern and made his way back to the castle.


	12. Lola II

About a month had passed since Lola had told Bash about her pregnancy. She was still upset by Bash's reaction. She was also still with child, but would not be for much longer. That day, Lola was planning to go to a lady named Delphine, who would help her abort her child. Lola already knew that all she would have to do is drink some potion, but she was still afraid of the pain she would feel afterwards.

Around midday, Lola headed out to the stables and left to see Delphine. A few hours later, she came back with a potion. She decided she would drink it after her maids retired for the night. On her way back to her room, she bumped into Lord Narcisse, which led her to drop her bag that contained that potion. Lord Narcisse picked up Lola's bag and noticed the potion.

"My, my, Lady Lola. What do we have in here?" asked Lord Narcisse as he closely looked at the potion.

"Nothing that should concern you, Lord Narcisse," Lola said sharply as she took back her bag.

"Lady Lola, I am familiar with this potion. I know what you plan to do."

Lola froze.

"Lady Lola, you should think carefully about this decision."

"I already have."

"I don't know about that. I don't think you are ready for the physical and emotional pain you will feel after doing this."

"How would you know?"

"My father made my sister Adrienne do the exact same thing that are you about to do. She was sick for days afterwards, and she never recovered emotionally. Worst of all, it left her barren. She had no children with her husband of ten years."

"He could have been the infertile one."

"No he was not. He had been married before and had fathered two children. Sadly, both of his children died before he did, so his title passed on to his younger brother. My poor sister ended up joining one of our other sisters Brigitte at a convent. Adrienne let herself wither away and die within a year."

"I'm sorry you went through that, Lord Narcisse. But I have to do this."

Lola began to walk away, but Lord Narcisse stopped her.

"Think about this Lola. Really think about this," said Lord Narcisse.

Lola shrugged him off and began to walk to her room.

That night after Lola's servants left her, she opened up her desk and pulled out the potion. She stared at it for a little while, then opened it, taking in a whiff of the scent. The potion smelled bitter to her. Lola contemplated taking the potion for a long time. She decided that she had to do it, but at the last minute she stopped herself. Lord Narcisse's words had never left her mind.

'Damn you, Lord Narcisse,' Lola thought to herself.

She put the potion back in her desk, locked it, and threw the key in the air. When she opened her eyes, she didn't see where the key landed. After that, Lola got into her bed and tried to sleep, but it would never come.

The next morning, Lola got out of bed later than usual. She called her for maids to dress her. After she was done dressing, she went over to her window and sat on the bench beside it. A few minutes later she heard the door open.

"Lola?" a familiar voiced asked, "Can we talk?"

Lola turned her head. "There is nothing to talk about"

"We haven't spoken to each other in a month."

"Are you saying its my fault we haven't spoken?"

"No... Of course not."

"You are the one who said those hurtful things... I didn't want to see you ever again, but I live here at court, so it's inevitable that I would have to see you again."

"I know what I said to you was awful, but I was telling you the truth."

"I have always appreciated your honesty, Bash, but not that time."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not..."

"I heard you went to that Delphine woman to get some potion," Bash said a few minutes later, "did you take it?"

"I was about to, but I changed my mind."

"What changed your mind?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

Lola got quiet.

"I want to keep the baby, Bash," Lola said a few minutes later, "I know you don't want to be a father to a bastard child..."

"I still don't."

"Then you can leave this room right now."

"I love you, Lola."

"You don't even love this child I'm carrying."

"Lol—"

"Get out. I don't want to see you anymore. I will figure this out on my own."

Bash said nothing, then left the room. Lola sat in her room for the rest of the morning.


	13. Greer I

It was late into the evening when Greer found herself kissing Eduard Narcisse. Just as their kissing was starting to get intense, Greer stopped herself so it would not go any further.

"Oh, Greer," Eduard said, "you disappoint me."

"I want to be with you, Eduard," said Greer, "but I cannot and will not give up my maidenhead until after I am married. I can't afford not to."

"Marry me, then."

"I want to, but I don't think I can."

"Why not?"

"My family would approve because of your family's wealth and position, but your brother Lord Narcisse will be an obstacle."

"My brother loves me. He won't deny me you."

"I think he would."

"I am 28 years old. My brother is not in charge of me anymore."

"But he does hold your inheritance."

"It will be mine when I turn 30."

"That's two years from now. My family can't wait two years."

"Then we'll elope."

"It's so tempting, but no. I want to do this the right way."

"If you're not willing to elope with me, then what is your plan?"

"I do have a bit of money. Perhaps I could invest in a small business or possibly gamble."

"Gambling is a bad idea. My uncle gambled away is entire inheritance in a month, then got into some serious debt. He had to flee France to avoid debtor's prison."

"Small business it is then."

"What business were you thinking?"

"Perhaps a dress shop or something like that."

"What about a brothel?"

"A brothel?! Have you lost sense?!"

"It makes perfect sense to me. I've never heard of a brothel running out of business."

"I suppose. Do you know of any good brothels I could invest in?"

"There is one right outside this castle. The owner is looking to get out of this business. He wants to move to Spain."

Greer looked suspiciously at Eduard "How would you know?"

"I may have visited this particular brothel a few times."

She folded her arms across her chest. "Oh."

"I have not been there since I met you, Greer," said Eduard as he kissed her hand.

"Alright then. I guess I am open to investing in this brothel, but I need to see it for myself."

"I'll take you there. Does tomorrow work for you?"

"I guess I could spare a few hours in the afternoon."

"Tomorrow it is."

Greer smiled. "It's getting late. I need to get back to my room before anyone notices how long I've been gone."

"Do you want me to walk you there?"

"No. I can get back to my room on my own. Good night, Eduard."

"Good night, Greer."

When Greer got back to her room, she saw Aylee sitting by her fireplace.

"Aylee? What are you doing here?" Greer asked.

"We were supposed to play cards and have hot cocoa tonight, but you never showed up," said Aylee.

"I forgot about our plans. Sorry."

"Where were you?"

"I was with Eduard."

"Of course you were." Aylee was bitter about that.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes. Yes I do. You spend your time with Eduard. Kenna spends her time mooning over the prince of Condé. When Mary is not ruling with Francis, she's with Malcolm. Lola... well Lola... she's always by herself or with Bash. In general, everyone just ignores me."

"Not true at all, Aylee. But what do you mean that Lola's always with Bash? They barely speak to each other."

"In public, maybe. But I think they are lovers."

"Lovers? No way. Lola's still heartbroken over Andrew."

"I don't thunk that Lola's as heartbroken over Andrew as she used to be."

"Lola's a proper lady. She would never admit to having a lover if she actually had one. Do you even have any proof?"

"No, but I just have a strong feeling that they are lovers."

"Strong feeling, not fact."

"Fine. You don't have to believe me, but I believe that Lola and Bash are lovers. I'll just have to find proof."

"Okay then."

Aylee got up and went to the door.

"Are you still mad at me?" Greer asked.

Aylee turned her head, and looked at Greer, and smiled. "Of course not. You are one of my best friends."

"See you tomorrow, Aylee," said Greer, smiling back.

"See you tomorrow."


	14. Eduard I

"This is the place you were talking about, Eduard?" asked Greer right after they had entered the brothel.

"Yes it is, my dear," said Eduard.

"It's so small, and it's dirty." Greer was disgusted.

"It looked better a few months ago."

"Sure it did."

"Greer, it does not matter what it looks like. If you decide to invest in this place, you can have it cleaned and redecorated."

"That's a big If, Eduard."

"Just give this place a chance," said Eduard as the owner walked up towards them.

"Monsieur Eduard!" the owner exclaimed.

"Monsieur le Blanc!" Eduard exclaimed before hugging the man.

"It's been so long since I last saw you, Monsieur Eduard. What have you been doing?"

"I met someone."

Greer walked up behind him.

"Is this your lady?"

"This is Lady Greer Norwood."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Monsieur," Greer said as she curtsied to him.

"Pleased to meet you, Madame Greer," said Monsier le Blanc as he took her hand and kissed it, "I am Maximilién Francois le Blanc, but you can call me Max."

"Shall we start talking business now, Max?" Greer asked sweetly.

"Yes we shall, Madame Greer," said Max.

He guided Eduard and Greer to a table, and ordered three tankards of ale.

"My lady is interested in investing or perhaps buy in this place," Eduard said after they were all settled in.

"Straight to the point as usual," Max said, "this is why I like you, Monsieur Eduard."

"Me too," said Greer.

Max laughed. "Why does a fine lady like you want to invest in or possibly buy a brothel?"

"Eduard and I wish to marry, but my family is broke. Eduard's brother would never approve of him marrying me, so I thought I would find a way to make my own fortune."

"Well, Madame Greer, I think you came to the right place. I plan on selling this place by the end of the month. I'm heading over to Spain in the spring."

"Why are you selling it now?"

"I'm tired of this business. Since it will be too cold to travel until April or May, I'm going to live with my sister and her family while I wait."

"You are lucky, Max. I would love to travel around the continent, but I have my duties to attend to."

"Don't we all?"

Greer smiled.

"How much are you selling this place for?" asked Eduard.

"40 francs, Monsieur Eduard."

"40?! That's absurd."

"It's not, Monsieur Eduard. This place makes close to 100 francs per year. Despite the size of this place, many great lords come here often. They pay well."

"I only have 5 francs right now. I'll get 15 more francs at the end of the month," said Greer.

"I cannot sell this place for only 20 francs, Madame Greer," said Max.

"How about 30 francs? I'll supply the other 10 francs," said Eduard.

"38 francs and you have a deal," said Max.

"32 francs."

"35 francs."

"30 francs by the end of the month," said Greer, "then we will send you the other 10 francs later."

"You have a deal, Madame Greer," said Max, "does that work for you, Monsieur Eduard."

"Works for me," said Eduard.

"Wonderful!" Max picked up his tankard of ale, "a toast to you, Madame Greer."

"To Greer, and to this place," Eduard said as he picked up his tankard of ale.

"Cheers to the fortunes to come," Greer said as she clanked her tankard of ale with Max and Eduard's tankards.

Later that evening, Eduard went to his older brother Stephane's room for a private supper. In the middle of their supper, Eduard decided to speak up about his plans.

"Brother," said Eduard, "can I borrow 10 francs from you?"

"10 francs? That's quite a sum," said Stephane, "what do you need all those francs for?"

"I'm thinking of buying a brothel."

"What for?"

"I want to make my own fortune. I had to start somewhere, so why not a brothel?"

"Are you sure there isn't another reason why you are buying a brothel?"

"It's actually Greer who us buying it. I'm helping her with the money."

"You're still with that Scottish girl?"

"Yes I am."

"She's a nobody."

"She's one of the queen's ladies. Her family has money."

"Correction. Her family had money. Now they only have enough money to pay for Greer's gowns and jewels... and from what I've been told, that's only until Greer turns 18."

"That's why Greer's buying the brothel. So she can make her own fortune."

"Ha! You think she'll become wealthy over night? You think she is up to all the hard work?"

"You did it. You tripled the wealth of our family."

"I had an easy start because of my inheritance. I worked at it every day for years... I still work at it now. It's easy to obtain wealth. The hard part is keeping it."

"If you can do it, then so can Greer. It's not like she'll be alone in this. She'll have me."

"Oh, but she will be alone in this, Eduard."

"Why is that?"

"You will be married in the new year."

"Married to who?" Eduard was shocked.

"Lady Marie Louise Delacroix."

"I've never heard of her."

"Her husband was Lord Antoine Delacroix. He died last year, leaving his widow the wealthiest woman in all of southern France."

"How old is she?"

"She's your age. She's had six sons and two daughters, and all of them are still alive. She's very healthy, and could probably give you six sons of your own."

"I don't want to marry her."

"You will marry her. You'll be one of the most powerful men in France once you do."

"What if I don't marry her?"

"I'll take your inheritance away from you if you do not marry her."

"I don't care about my inheritance."

"Yes you do."

"I won't be marrying her, so I'm still going to need those 10 francs."

"You will be marrying her, but I will give you those 10 francs. Buy that little brothel of yours with Greer. Enjoy the next weeks with her. But come January, you will still be marrying Lady Delacroix.

"We'll see about that," Eduard said quietly.


	15. Aylee II

"So there was this one time I was heading over to a tourney in Glasgow...," said Malcolm.

"Here we go," Kenna said quietly to Aylee.

Aylee smiled.

"At midday, my entourage and I stopped by a tavern for our midday meals," Malcolm continued, "as we were starting our meals, a band of ruffians stormed into the tavern. They wanted to make trouble. I was already a bit drunk, so I just got up and went to confront the leader of those men."

Kenna rolled her eyes while Aylee and Greer gasped.

"I become bold when I drink, so I would never have done that if I was sober. I tried to smooth talk the leader of that group. When that didn't work, I tried to bribe them. When that didn't work, I just punched him square in the jaw... the man didn't like that, so he punched he back in the nose."

"Oh my!" Greer gasped.

"The men in my entourage were not to pleased, so they went after the men. Thankfully none of them died, but a few of them beaten up. After I recovered from the shock of getting punched in the nose, I challenged the man to s sword fight. He immediately accepted. We went outside to fight. Whilst I fought honorably, my opponent fought dirty. He ended up winning. He immediately went back inside and grabbed one of the tavern wenches, and started to pull her into one of the rooms."

"Oh my!" Aylee and Greer gasped at the same time.

I knew I could not let that happen, so I rushed to the kitchen to grab a cast iron skillet. I ran up to the man and I hit him on back of the head with it. The fighting suddenly stopped after the man passed out. His people went and got him. I told them never to come back to that tavern again. They agreed, then rushed out of there."

"Wow!" Aylee exclaimed.

"The owner of the tavern thanked me, then offered me free drinks for life. I accepted that offer, then went back to my food. After my entourage and I finished our meals, we headed to Glasgow."

"Did you win that tourney?" Greer asked.

"I did not make it past the first round."

"Did you ever go back to that tavern?" asked Aylee.

"I have not. If I ever get the chance to go to Glasgow again, I will certainly stop by that tavern."

Kenna smiled. "Well, brother, it was fun hearing this story for the thousandth time, but Greer and I have to go look at tapestries for her new brothel."

"Sounds fun."

"It should be. I'll see you at supper, brother."

"See you then."

Aylee and Malcolm watched Greer and Kenna go off.

"So, Aylee," said Malcolm, "what have you been up to?"

"You already know," said Aylee.

"I know you've been working as one of Mary's ladies-in-waiting these past two years, but I don't know what else you've been doing."

"I've just been Mary's lady... I attend her at events, I help her dress, etc."

"Do you have a lover?"

Aylee shook her head no.

"What? How does a lovely lady like you not have a lover?."

"I'm too shy... I get nervous around boys my age."

"Aylee, you should not be nervous around boys. You need to be confident."

"I know I do, but that's not how I am."

"If you ever need lessons in confidence, then I am your man."

Aylee smiled. "Thank you, Malcolm."

"My pleasure, Aylee. Want to go for a ride?"

"I don't think so. I'm going to go read for a bit, then go visit with Lola."

"Alright. You go enjoy yourself. I'll see you later."

"See you later."

About an hour later, Aylee went to Lola's room. She hadn't seen Lola all day, and was starting to worry about her.

"Lola?" asked Aylee as knocked on the door, "can I come in?"

"Yes," Lola said from behind the door.

Aylee opened the door and found Lola laying in her bed; she looked paler that usual. "Why didn't you tell me you were ill? I would have come by sooner."

"I'm not ill, but I'm not well either."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"There is nothing you can do for me."

"Whats going on, Lola?" Aylee sat in the chair by Lola's bed.

"I have so much to tell you, Aylee, but I'm afraid that you will be angry with you for keeping it from you and the others."

"You could never anger me, Lola. Tell me what's going on."

"Alright..."

"Lola's with child?" Greer asked. She, Aylee and Mary were having a late breakfast together.

"With Bash's child?" Mary asked.

"Yes to both," said Aylee.

"When did you find out?" asked Greer.

"Lola told me last night."

"She's kept this from us this entire time?" Mary asked, she was looking a bit hurt from it.

"You know how Lola is."

"Does Kenna know?"

"No, but Lola wants to tell Kenna herself."

"How is Bash taking the news?" asked Greer.

"Terribly."

Mary frowned. "That doesn't sound like Bash."

"No it doesn't."

"What is Lola going to do?"

"She's keeping her baby."

"I'm glad she is, but can she bear the shame of having a bastard child? Can she do that without having Bash by her side?"

"I think she can."

"I think so too," said Greer.

"Me too," said Mary.

"Do you think Bash will come around?"

"I'm not so sure," said Aylee, "but I hope he will."


	16. Malcolm II

It finally was the day of the tourney. Despite his previous feelings, Malcolm was actually starting to get excited about it.

An hour before the tourney was to begin, Malcolm made his way outside so he could find his tent. Once he found his tent, his squire helped him into his armor. Once he was armored up, he dismissed his squire. Then all of a sudden, he turned around and saw that Mary was in the tent with him.

"Your grace," Malcolm said as he bowed to Mary.

"Sir Malcolm," said Mary, "I just came to wish you luck in the tourney."

"Thank you, your grace."

"Are you ready?"

"I was born ready."

Mary laughed. "I admire your spirit."

Malcolm smiled. "In all seriousness, I am ready for this tourney. It's a chance for me to show off my skills."

"I'm sure you will do great. I have to get back to the royal pavilion now. Francis will be waiting for me."

"Go ahead. I will see you in a little while."

Shortly before the tourney was to begin, Malcolm made his way to the royal pavilion. When Malcolm arrived, he saw that Bash was already there.

"I hear that we might be facing each other in the final round," Bash said before he took a drink of wine.

"I heard the same thing," said Malcolm.

"I also hear that you are a great jouster, and fighter, but have not yet proven yourself in battle." Bash offered Malcolm some wine.

"No thanks. I don't like to drink right before a tourney. But you are right about that. You've tasted battle before, have you not?"

"Yes... It was hell... I nearly lost a foot, but the doctors managed to save it."

"Will that nearly lost foot be a hindrance in your performance today?"

"I don't think it will. It healed after a few weeks. In fact, it's my strongest foot, so I don't worry about it."

"Good." Malcolm smiled.

"Why do you care so much about my foot?"

"Because now I know that I don't have to go easy on you." Malcolm grinned.

Bash laughed. "You're on!"

Malcolm and Bash shook hands, then both went to their horses.

The tourney went on for a few hours before Malcolm and Bash finally got the chance to meet each other on the field. Both Bash and Malcolm rode up to the royal pavilion to receive their favors. Malcolm allowed Bash to go first, due to his rank. Bash pointed his lance towards Kenna, who looked surprised by it.

"My lady wife," Bash said.

"My lord husband," said Kenna she tied her favor around his lance.

Bash rode to his side of the jousting field.

Malcolm planned to have his sister give him her favor, but now that she had given her favor to Bash, he needed to pick someone else. Without thinking about it, he went and pointed his lance towards Mary.

"My queen," said Malcolm.

Mary looked surprised about it, but still accepted. She did not appear to have a favor on hand and ended up taking out one of the ribbons in her hair. She then tied her ribbon to Malcolm's lance.

"Good luck, Sir Malcolm," Mary said.

Malcolm smiled at her, then rode to his side of the jousting field. A few moments later, they started their joust.

After six consecutive rounds, it was clear that Malcolm was going to win. After that sixth round, Malcolm noticed that Bash wasn't looking so good.

"Bash," Malcolm called out, "you're not looking so good. I think we should stop before one of us gets hurt."

"Nonsense!" Bash called out, "I want one more round! All or nothing!"

"Are you sure?"

"I am very sure."

"Alright then," said Malcolm put on his helmet.

When he was done, his squire handed him his lance. Once Bash and Malcolm were both ready to go, Francis gave the signal from the royal pavilion.

When they collided, Bash's lance pierced the side of Malcolm's armor. The intense pain Malcolm felt caused him to fall off his horse. He passed out as soon as his head hit the ground.

An unknown amount of time later, Malcolm woke up to find his sister sitting by the side of his bed.

"Ughhh," Malcolm groaned.

"Oh thank God!" Kenna exclaimed before crossing herself.

"Hello, little sister." Malcolm gave her a weak smile.

"Hello, big brother." Kenna kissed Malcolm's forehead.

Malcolm tried to sit up, but felt much pain.

"Ow!"

"Don't do that, Malcolm. You are still healing."

"Ugh... How long was I out?" Malcolm laid back on his bed.

"Two whole days."

"Two days?! Did I miss anything exciting?"

"You didn't miss anything. Everyone was just praying for you."

"That's nice."

"Bash feels guilty about what he did."

"He was drunk, wasn't he?"

"Yes."

"I knew it. I didn't want to do another round, but Bash insisted."

"Typical Bash." Kenna rolled her eyes.

Malcolm began to laugh, but stopped himself after he felt a sharp pain shoot through is side.

"Ow."

"Sorry about that. I'll try not to make you laugh anymore."

"Thanks, sis."

"The doctor said that you should be okay in a couple weeks, but I think you should stay in bed for longer."

"A few weeks? I don't even want to be in here for a few days."

"Please, Malcolm. Do it for me."

"Okay, sis. I'll stay in bed for you. But when I'm healed, I want to go riding with you."

"Just the two of us?"

"Just the two of us."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Kenna grabbed her brother's hand and kissed it. "Love you, big brother."

"Love you too, little sister."

Later that evening, Malcolm heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Malcolm.

Mary walked into the room with two steaming mugs.

"What's that?"

"Cider," said Mary.

"Good. I'm glad it's not wine or ale. I think I'm going to abstain from drinking for a while."

Mary said nothing, walked over to Malcolm, and handed him his cider before sitting down with her own.

"I'm so sorry," said Mary, "I'm so sorry that you got hurt."

"It's not your fault," said Malcolm, "it's Bash's."

"I still blame myself. You didn't even want this tourney to happen when I first mentioned it, but you competed anyways."

"It's alright, your grace. I started to get excited for it in the end. I'm glad I competed."

"Even though you got hurt?"

"Especially because I got hurt. I'll have a scar to show off to my future wife and children"

Mary laughed. "I'm glad you still have your sense of humor."

"I always do."

"I hope you feel better soon."

"I'll be back on my feet in a few weeks. In truth, I would like to get out of bed in a few days, but Kenna won't allow it. She wants me to be completely healed."

"Kenna's such a good sister to you."

"She's the best. I'll always look out for her... I've been doing that since I was four years old."

"Kenna loves you so much. She practically worships the ground you walk on."

"As do I."

Malcolm and Mary finished their mugs of cider, then talked for about an hour. After Mary left the room, Malcolm went to sleep. His dreams were filled with sweet thoughts.


	17. Kenna II

It was the first Sunday since her brother had been injured in the tourney, so Kenna woke up early to head to morning Mass. After Mass ended, Kenna remained there for a little while longer. She had noticed that Lola was also in the room, so she went over to her.

"Lola," Kenna said softly, "How are you doing? I have not seen you in a while."

"I've been keeping to myself," Lola said.

"We missed you at the tourney."

"I didn't want to go."

"I can't blame you. At least you didn't have to watch Bash injure Malcolm."

"I heard about that. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. Malcolm will be fine in a few weeks."

"I'm glad about that."

"Me too."

"Kenna..." Lola said a few minutes later, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Kenna asked.

"I should have told you this from the beginning, but I didn't have the heart to do so."

"Go on..."

"Bash and I have been lovers for the past year... and I'm carrying his child." Lola looked at her crucifix, then crossed herself.

"Wow... I knew Bash had a lover, but I had no idea it was you!" Kenna exclaimed.

"Are you angry with me?"

"Of course not. Bash and I are husband and wife in name only. We have no affection for each other."

"But I'm carrying his child... His first child."

"I admit that I'm a bit jealous about that. I would love to have a child of my own, but I could never hate you for that. I just wish that you had told me before now."

"I know... I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. Does Bash know that you are with child?"

"Yes, but he is not happy about it."

"I'll talk to him."

"You don't need to get involved."

"I'm going to talk with him... What are you going to do?"

"I want to keep the baby, but I don't know what's going to happen to me after I give birth. I doubt my family will take me in, and I doubt that I'll find another who will want to marry me."

"What about Lord Narcisse?"

"Lord Narcisse and I are just friends."

"I'm not so sure about that. I've seen the way he looks at you."

"I don't think he's in love with me."

"I don't think so either, but he's definitely attracted to you."

"Even if he is, I don't think I could marry him. I still love Bash, but I don't know if he still loves me."

Kenna grabbed Lola's hand. "Whether he does or does not, you still have me, Mary, Aylee and Greer. All of us will help you."

Lola squeezed Kenna's hand. "You and the others are the best friends I could ever ask for."

"You are too," Kenna said as she began to hug Lola.

On her way back from visiting with Malcolm, Kenna decided go to Bash's room. When she made into Bash's room, she found him sitting by his fireplace drinking.

"Drinking again, I see?" Kenna said, her arms folded across her chest.

"What are you doing here?" asked Bash.

"I'm your wife. I can see you whenever I want."

"You're only my wife when it's convenient for you... like when you want new gowns or jewels."

"I am a duchess now, Bash. I have to look the part. Besides, I could say the same about you."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to go to Lola and tell her that you will be there for her."

"Of course she told you,'" Bash scoffed.

"She could not hide it forever," said Kenna, "She'll start to show in a few weeks. Once that happens, there will nothing stopping her from telling the whole court that you are the father."

"Lola wouldn't do that to me."

"I suppose you're right about that. She still love you, Bash. Do you still love her?"

"Yes..." Bash said quietly.

"Then why are you acting this way?"

"I don't know..." Bash got up and went over to stand by his window.

"Bash... I know that you don't want an illegitimate child, but it's not like you would be the only lord with one. Some lords even have multiple bastards."

"I don't want to be like every other lord. I didn't even want this title, but Francis insisted."

Kenna walked up to Bash and grabbed his hand. "I know, Bash. That's one trait I actually like about you."

Bash said nothing for a little while, then responded by kissing Kenna on the lips. He started to pull up her skirts, but Kenna had other ideas. She managed to pull herself away from Bash. For good measure, she slapped him across the face.

"What was that?!" Kenna exclaimed. She was clearly angry.

"I thou—"

"You thought that you could get my sympathy so I would be willing to go to bed with you?! You've never shown interest towards me in that way"

Bash said nothing.

Kenna sighed. "I know that you are under a lot of stress right now, so I'm just going to pretend that did not happen."

He remained silent.

"To think I was even considering sleeping with you!" Kenna said as she walked to the door, "have a good night, Bash."

Kenna left the room and slammed the door behind her. She quickly walked away, never looking back.


	18. Greer II

It was now beginning of December. Greer finally the 30 franks she needed to buy the brothel. At midday, Greer met up with Eduard, and the two of them rode to the brothel. Just before they were to enter the brothel, Greer stopped.

"I don't think I can do this. How can I just buy a brothel? How am I going to explain this to my parents?" Greer asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"Greer, don't psyche yourself out. You are going to buy this brothel. I will be here every step of the way. We will turn this place into a huge success. After that happens, we will be able to marry. You still want that, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Eduard."

"Then stop thinking about this, and just act. Just give it a few months. If you aren't happy with this place in a few months, then we can sell it to someone else. Deal?"

"Deal."

After that, Greer and Eduard walked into the brothel. The two of them were immediately greeted by Max.

"Monsieur Eduard! Madame Greer!" Max exclaimed, "I am so pleased to see you!"

Max shook Eduard's hand and kissed each of Greer's cheeks.

"I have missed your company, Max," Greer said with a smile.

"I have missed yours, Madame Greer."

"Are you ready to sell?" Eduard asked.

"Yes I am, Monsieur Eduard."

"Then let's do this!"

Max led Eduard and Greer to his private room. After an hour of discussion, Greer became the official new owner of the brothel.

"Madame Greer, Monsieur Eduard," said Max, "It was a pleasure doing business with you. I wish you both success in this nasty business."

"Thank you, Max," said Greer, "I hope that your new life in Spain is all you want it to be."

"Thank you, Madame Greer."

"When are you leaving?" asked Eduard.

"Tomorrow, Monsieur Eduard. I want to be at my sister's home in time for the Christmas season."

" I hope your travels are safe, Max."

"Thank you, Monsieur."

"Well, Greer and I have to go now."

"Madame Greer, here is the key. You can come in any time starting tomorrow. Remember not to lose this key. I only have one set."

"I will keep it safe, Max."

"I'm sure you will, Madame."

Max kissed Greer's hand.

"Farewell, Madame Greer. Farewell, Monsieur. I don't know if we'll ever see each other again."

"This is not a farewell, Max. This is a 'see you later.' I'm sure that Eduard and I will find ourselves in Spain one day."

Max smiled. "I'd like that, Madame Greer."

Greer smiled. "See you later?"

"See you later."

Eduard offered Greer his arm, and the two made their way out of the brothel.

"I can't believe it... You bought a brothel?" Kenna said to Greer during supper that night.

"Yes. I didn't want to at first, but Eduard convinced me," said Greer, "I'm glad I did it."

"What are your plans?" Mary asked.

"I plan on redecorating."

"Can I help?" asked Kenna.

"Of course you can."

"Will your husband approve?"

"I don't care if he approves or not. What about you Aylee? Lola?"

"I don't think I will," said Aylee.

"I'm not up for it," said Lola.

"Alright."

"I would help," said Mary, "but queens can't be seen in brothels."

" Certainly not."

"Mary," Kenna asked, "your birthday is coming up, but I have not heard anything about a celebration."

"No celebration this year," said Mary, "I'm not up for it, and neither is Francis."

"You have to celebrate your birthday. Besides, Malcolm has yet to experience all the delights the French court has to offer."

Mary blushed a little.

Kenna's eyes widened. "Crushing on my brother?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I am a married woman."

"Yes, but married women can still be attracted to men who are not their husbands, and you have been making eyes at my brother."

"I have not."

"Ladies, back me up on this. Mary has definitely been making eyes at my brother, has she not?"

"It's true," said Greer, "There is definitely a flirtation going on between you and Malcolm."

Lola and Aylee nodded their heads in agreement.

Mary blushed harder. "Maybe... but it doesn't matter. Nothing can ever happen between us. I will not be unfaithful to Francis."

"I never said you would," Kenna said, "I know you love Francis."

"I do," Mary said smiling, "do you love the prince of Condé?"

Kenna started blushing. Greer, Aylee and Lola's eyes widened.

"I don't know if I love Louis, but I do have strong feelings for him."

"Lucky for you that the prince of Conde is coming to court for Christmas," said Mary.

"Really? I thought he would not be back until January."

"He sent a message saying that he is coming to court earlier then expected. He should be here in a few days."

Kenna smiled. "I can't wait to see him again."

"Are you going to sleep with him?" asked Aylee.

"I don't know, Aylee. I might."

"I don't think you should. You are a married woman."

"In name only."

"That does not matter."

"Yes it does."

"Whether I sleep with him or not is my business, not yours. Besides, it might not even happen. If his wife comes to court with him, then I doubt anything will happen between us."

"Fine... But don't say I didn't warn you."

Kenna rolled her eyes.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now. I'm very tired," said Lola a few moments later.

"Good night, Lola," said Greer.

"Good night, Greer, Mary, Kenna, Aylee," said Lola. She left the room shortly after.

"I'm worried about Lola," Greer said after Lola left the room.

"Me too," said Kenna.

Aylee nodded her head in agreement.

"What should we do about it?" asked Mary.

"I have an idea," said Greer.


	19. Mary III

After Mary was done having breakfast with Francis that next mornin, she went to Lola's room to go talk with her.

"Lola," said Mary after she entered the room, "Greer, Aylee, Kenna and I have noticed how different you've been acting lately."

"I have a lot on my mind," Lola said, putting her hand on her stomach.

"We do not want to see you wither away, Lola."

Lola said nothing.

"Greer has come up with a plan to cheer you up."

"What is it?'

"You are going to the Narcisses with Greer for Christmas."

"I don't think I'm up for that."

"You are going, Lola. It will be good for you to get away from court... and from Bash. It will only be for a fortnight."

"What about Aylee and Kenna?"

"They will stay with me. I have to have some of my ladies-in-waiting with me."

"Is Lord Narcisse fine with this?"

"I sent him a message before breakfast. He responded immediately. From the tone of the message, he seemed pretty enthusiastic about it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I suppose it could be fun... especially if Greer will be there."

Mary smiled. "I'm sure you'll have a great time."

"I hope so."

Later that day, Mary wanted to go on a ride, so she invited Aylee to go with her. Mary was pleased to see that Malcolm was already there when she, Aylee and her three guards made it to the stables.

"Going for a ride, Sir Malcolm?" Mary asked.

"Yes I am, your grace," Malcolm said.

"Would you like to join us?"

"I would love to."

"Wonderful! Let's go!"

A few minutes later, they began their ride. About three hours into their ride, the stopped by

a lake.

"I going to go for a quick swim," Malcolm said.

"You can't be serious, Malcolm," said Mary, "It's December. It's far too cold to swim."

"I'm still going to do it. The water hasn't frozen over yet, so why not?"

Mary laughed. "Go ahead! But don't come crying to me when your balls freeze off!"

Malcolm got off his horse, took his shirt off, then jumped in.

"Whoop!" Malcolm shrieked when he got into the cold water.

Aylee, Mary and the guards began to laugh. After that, they saw Malcolm swimming around the lake. All of a sudden, they noticed that he had been under water for longer than expected.

"Malcolm? Malcolm?! MALCOLM?!" Mary called out.

She got off her horse and started to run to the lake.

"Mary don't!" Aylee called out.

Just as Mary made it to the lake, Malcolm popped out of the water and splashed Mary.

"Malcolm!" Mary yelled. She tried to be angry, then started to laugh.

Malcolm laughed as he began to get out of the water. Mary couldn't help but stare at his chest. To stop herself, she got back on her horse.

"You're right Mary," Malcolm said after he got back on his horse, "The water was so cold... My balls are frozen now."

"Of course I'm right," Mary said laughing, "ready to get back to the castle so you can warm yourself up?"

"I am more than ready. Let's go!" Malcolm said as he began to ride off.

Mary followed while Aylee and the guards trailed behind. Less than three hours later, they made it back to the castle. After they gave their horses to the stableboys, Mary, Malcolm and Aylee made their way back inside.

"I think I'm going to take a hot bath," said Malcolm after they made it back inside.

"Good idea," said Mary, "your lips are a bit blue."

"Alright. Will I see you at the card party tonight?"

"Yes. See you later."

"See you later."

After that, Mary walked back to Aylee to her room. As Aylee was helping Mary get ready for the party, Francis walked into the room.

"How was your afternoon, Mary?" Francis asked.

"Quite fun. Aylee and I went riding with Malcolm," Mary said.

"Again?"

"Yes again. Malcolm is good company."

"I think you spend too much time with him."

"Aylee...will you excuse us?"

"Yes, your grace," Aylee said.

"Why would you say that?" Mary asked after Aylee left the room.

"You two are always being seen together," Francis said.

"What else am I suppose to do? I don't have anything other than my ceremonial duties as queen. You and your mother do all the work."

"That can change. You can come to the council meetings."

"Don't do that. I don't want you to feel obligated to let me help you make ruling decisions."

"Then you don't have to co-rule with me."

"Okay then. Are you coming to the card party tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Good. You can let Aylee back in. I need to finish dressing for the evening."

"Alright. See you later."

Francis walked out of the room. Aylee entered the room a moment later. She noticed that Mary was stressed out.

"Are you alright?" Aylee asked.

"I'm fine... Can you just help me finish getting ready?"

"Of course."

A few hours later, the card party was at it's peak. Malcolm was on a winning streak while Francis was on a losing streak. Mary was trying to root for Francis, but he was making it difficult. After a while, Francis lost interest.

"I think I'm done playing cards for the night," Francis said.

"One more game. All or nothing" Malcolm said.

"I appreciate the offer, but no. I'll ask Lord Narcisse to take my place," said Francis as he looked at Lord Narcisse, "are you interested?"

"Of course, your majesty," Lord Narcisse said, "I've been dying to play with Sir Malcolm all night."

"I'm honored," said Malcolm, a wide grin crossing his face.

Francis left the table, then went over to Eduard Narcisse and stared talking with him. Mary was annoyed that Francis was being rude to Malcolm, but decided to keep it to herself.

About a half hour later, Mary started to hear Francis coughing. She watched one of the servants bring him a drink, and was relieved when he stopped coughing. But a few minutes later, the coughing started back up again; it was a bit more violent this time. Mary decided to go over to Francis.

"Darling, are you alright?" Mary asked Francis.

"I'm fine, my love," Francis said to Mary.

Mary wasn't so sure about that, but she decided to let it go. Shortly after that, Francis excused himself from the card party. Mary stayed for the remainder of the party. After it ended, Mary went to go check on Francis. When she entered the room, she was horrified to see Francis in the midst of a coughing fit. She made it to him just as he collapsed.

"Help! Help!" Mary called out, "The king!"

Less than a minute later, Malcolm rushed into the room.

"What happened?" Malcolm asked.

"Francis's cough got so much worse!" Mary exclaimed, "he collapsed as soon as I touched his arm."

"How long ago did this happen?"

"It just happened. I called for help because I didn't want to leave his side."

"Lucky for you that I was passing by."

"I'm glad you're here, Malcolm."

Malcolm smiled. "So am I."

One of Francis's grooms walked in a minute or so later.

"The king has collapsed," Malcolm said calmly, "Go fetch his physicians at once. Inform Queen Catherine as soon as you can."

The groom nodded his head at Malcolm, bowed to Mary, then rushed off.

"What do we do while we wait?" Mary asked.

"She should get him to his bed. We'll watch over him until his physicians get here."

"Let's so this."

Mary and Malcolm worked together to get Francis into his bed. They both silently watched over him until his physicians entered the room. The head physican thanked them for getting Francis into bed, then told them that they should leave the room.

"Malcolm," Mary said to him after they left the room, "thank you for helping me."

"It was nothing," Malcolm said.

"Not to me. I— when Francis wakes up, I'll inform him about what happened this night."

"I'm glad I could help." Malcolm lightly grabbed Mary's hand and kissed it.

Mary blushed. Malcolm excused himself afterwards. Queen Catherine arrived just as Malcolm was leaving. Mary was still blushing at that time. As soon as she realized that she was not alone, she stopped blushing.

"Catherine," Mary said.

"Mary," Catherine said, "is my son still alive?"

"He collapsed after he had this massive coughing fit, but he's still breathing."

"Thank God. After I get the information I need from Francis's physicians, I will light a candle at Mass for Francis's recovery."

"I will too."

"Good to know... You should get to bed, Mary. I know you've had a long day today."

"Wh—"

Catherine walked into Francis's room and shut the door behind her; she did all that before Mary could finish her sentence.


	20. Louis II

After several weeks of being at home with his family, Louis finally made his way back to court. He had wanted to bring his wife, Eléanor, but she had decided to stay home with their young sons.

As he made Louis way inside the castle, he couldn't help but think of Kenna. He had longed to see her for many weeks, but did not know what he'd say to her once be saw her again. As soon as Louis entered castle, he was escorted to the queen.

"Your grace," Louis said as he bowed to Mary, "you are lovelier than ever."

"Thank you, my lord," Mary said with a smile on her face.

"Where is the king? I was expecting to see him as soon as I got to court."

"Francis is ill."

"I'm sorry to hear that, your grace."

"He will survive, but all his physicans say that he should remain in bed for the remainder of the year."

"I will pray for the king's recovery."

"I appreciate that, Lord Condé."

About an hour later, Louis decided to take a walk outside. Instead of having some of his guards accompany him, he decided to walk alone. Several minutes into his walk, Louis saw a familiar face.

"Lady Kenna!" Louis called out.

"Louis!" Kenna called out as she rushed over to him.

Louis and Kenna almost kissed when they greeted each other, but decided to hug instead.

"I've missed you, Louis."

"I've missed you as well, Kenna."

"I'm glad you came to court earlier than expected."

"As am I."

"Have you heard about King Francis?"

"Yes... It's such a shame that the king is ill during the Christmas season."

"It is... I was on my way to Mass to light a candle for him. Would you like to join me?"

"I would rather go take a hot bath."

"Are you sure? I'll only be there for 20 minutes or so."

"I'm sure, Kenna. I've had a long, hard day of travel, so I would like to relax."

"I understand."

"Will I see you at the feast tonight?"

"Of course you will."

"Would you at least like me to walk with you to Mass?"

"It's alright, Louis. I can walk by myself. But thank you for the offer."

"It was my pleasure, Kenna," Louis said with a smile on his face."

During the feast that night, Louis ended up spending a lot of time with old friends, so he did not spend much time with Kenna. He had many dancing partners, but none of them were Kenna. A few hours into the feast, Louis finally had his chance to go see Kenna. When he finally started to make his way over to Kenna, another young lord walked up to him.

"Lord Condé," the young lord said," what a pleasure it is to finally meet you."

"I'm pleased to meet you as well," Louis said, "by the way... who are you? I don't see many Scots at court other than the queen and her ladies."

"Sir Malcolm Blackwood. My sister is the duchess of Guyenne."

"Ahhhh... Lady Kenna's famed brother. I heard you got injured in a joust some weeks ago."

"I did, but I am healed now."

"That's good to hear."

"I'm happy about it. I hate being on bed rest."

"Me too."

"I hear that you and my sister are very close."

"Who did you hear that from?"

"My sister. She talks about you all the time."

Louis smiled.

"Do you talk about her?"

"No... but I think about her sometimes."

"I can't blame you, Lord Condé. My sister is a beautiful woman."

"Yes she is."

"But if you hurt my sister, I will break your jaw."

Louis's eyes widened.

"Just kidding," Malcolm said as he patted Louis's shoulder, "but not really."

Louis gulped nervously.

Malcolm grinned. "It was nice talking with you, Lord Condé. We should go riding sometime."

"Yes we should," Louis said quietly.

After Malcolm left, Louis finished his wine, then left he feast." .

Later that night, Louis heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Louis asked.

"It's me," Kenna said from behind the door.

"Come in."

Kenna walked in. "Already in bed?"

"I'm especially tired tonight."

"Did it have anything to do with the conversation you had with my brother?"

"Maybe..."

"What did he say?"

"He talked about you... Then he threatened me."

"What did he say?"

"He told me that he would break my jaw if I hurt you."

Kenna rolled her eyes, then laughed. "Don't take what my brother says to heart. He's a total goofball."

Louis laughed. "I won't then. But in all honestly, I think Malcolm and I could be good friends."

"You will be. He only acts that way towards the people he likes."

"I'm glad."

Kenna kissed Louis on the lips.

"I should get to bed now. I have have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Alright then. Good night, Kenna."

"Good night, Louis."

After Kenna left the room, Louis went to bed. He couldn't help but think of her before he went to sleep.


	21. Francis III

After two full days of sleep, Francis finally woke up. His coughing had gone down a little, but he still felt bad. A few moments after he woke up, his mother burst into the room.

"You're finally awake!" Catherine exclaimed, "how are you feeling, darling?"

"I still feel terrible, but I haven't been coughing," Francis said.

"I'm so glad, Francis. Do you need anything?"

"I could use a cup of water."

Catherine got up and poured Francis a cup of water, then handed it to him.

"Where is Mary?" Francis asked after he finished his water.

"She's out riding with Sir Malcolm."

Francis started coughing at the mention of Malcolm's name. Catherine got the pitcher of water and poured him another glass.

"I knew it," Catherine said, "it was Malcolm who caused your sudden illness."

"Oh, Mother... I was starting to feel ill a couple days ago."

"That might be true, but I think Mary spends far too much time with Malcolm."

"I think so too."

"Then why do you allow it?"

"Because I have a feeling that nothing has happened between them, and because Malcolm's stay at court will end come spring."

"You still might want to keep more of an eye of them. I learned something about their previous ride the other day... the day you collapsed."

"Go on..."

"It seems that Malcolm went for a quick swim in the middle of their ride. Apparently there was some sort of outburst Mary had when she thought that Malcolm had drowned. She was prepared to jump in the lake to go save him."

"You know how wild Mary can be. That's not a suprise."

"She also spent some time staring at his half naked body."

Francis scoffed, "How did you find this out?"

"I sent a spy. One of Mary's guards reported back what he saw to me."

"Mother, I know that you are doing this for my sake, but please do not spy on Mary."

"Don't you want to know what your wife is doing when you are in your council meetings?"

"Yes, but I don't need every singe detail."

"I do."

"Look, Mother. I am a bit worried about what Mary may or may not do with Malcolm, but I still trust her. And yes, I am ill right now, but it's my own fault. I stressed myself out so much that I got ill."

"I don't see it that way."

"I know you don't, but please don't spy on Mary. If Mary found out, she would not trust either of us ever again."

"Fine, Francis. I won't spy on Mary anymore."

"Thank you, Mother."

"Remember, darling. I'm doing this for you, not for Mary. But if you ever need me to spy on Mary for you, I will do so willingly."

"I know you would," Francis said as he set his cup down on the side table by his bed, "I'm tired again. I think I'm going to take a nap."

"Have a nice sleep, darling."

"I'm sure I will. Can you visit me later today?"

"Of course."

Catherine went to Francis and kissed his forehead. She left the room shortly after. Francis fell asleep shortly after his mother left, but could not help but think of Mary and Malcolm as he went to sleep.


	22. Eduard II

It was the day before Christmas. Eduard had been at his family home for the past week. He was patiently waiting for Greer to come. He had convinced his brother to allow her to come for Christmas. Eduard hoped that his brother would approve of Greer and allow them to marry.

At midday, Eduard heard noise from outside. He rushed to his window and saw a carriage arrive. Eduard immediately knew it was Greer, and rushed outside. He was pleased to see his lady Greer's face as she exited the carriage.

"I'm so glad you are here, Greer," Eduard said after he kissed her hand.

"I am too," Greer said with a smile.

Lola exited the carriage shortly after.

"Good day, Lady Lola," Eduard said, "how was your journey?"

"It was exhausting," Lola said.

"My groom Pierre can escort you to your room if you want to rest."

"That would be wonderful, Eduard. You don't mind, do you, Greer?"

"Not at all," Greer said, "Rest now so you can be more lively at supper tonight."

"Alright. I'll see you at supper."

"See you then."

After Lola left to go to her room, Eduard and Greer rushed off. Eduard took Greer and his secret hiding place. Once they got there, Eduard and Greer began to passionately kiss.

"I've missed you so much," Eduard said between kisses.

"I've missed you," Greer said.

Several minutes later, Eduard and Greer started making their way back inside.

"How is the business going so far?" Eduard asked.

"I've closed it so I can redecorate. I plan on opening it after I get back I court," Greer said.

"I look forward to that day."

"What have you been up to?"

"I've just spending a lot of time with my brother."

"Does he still disapprove of me?"

"Yes... But now you have your chance to impress him."

"Do you think it will work?"

"I hope so... I don't wish to marry anyone but you."

Greer smiled, then kissed his cheek.

"Well, I hope to impress your brother at supper tonight."

"I think you will, Greer."

The day went by quickly. Supper was now in full swing. Eduard sat opposite his brother, while Greer and Lola sat in the middle of the table. Eduard's nieces Béatrice and Émilie sat by their father, Lord Narcisse.

"Stephane?" Eduard asked his brother, "when will our sisters be here?"

"Hélène will be arriving early tomorrow morning, and Joséphine will be arriving tomorrow afternoon," Stephane said.

"What about Anne-Marie?"

"She's not coming here for Christmas this year. She hates traveling when she's with child."

"That's too bad. I was looking forward to seeing her."

"She said she'd visit in the spring."

"Great."

"Lady Greer," Stephane said a few minutes later, "I know my brother is mad about you, yet I don't know that much about you."

"What would you like to know, Lord Narcisse?"

"Tell me about your family."

"Alright... My father was born to a wealthy merchant family, but his family lost everything when he was ten years old. When my father was thirteen, he left his family and went off on his own. He found himself in Florence some time later, and became an apprentice to a well known Florentine merchant."

"Interesting..."

"By the time my father turned thirty, he made his own fortune. After that, he returned to Scotland. He met and married my mother within a year, then had me a year later. When I was a year old, my father started investing in mines, and increased our family fortune tenfold. The next ten years were prosperous for my family. My four sisters were born within those ten years."

"Four sisters? Eduard and I have five."

"Yes... Eduard told me."

"But I hear that your family mines have dried out."

"Unfortunately they have, but my father saved enough money for us to live off of."

"That's such a shame. But I know about the brothel you bought. I admire tour ingenuity, Lady Greer. I'm sure you will turn it into a success."

"I hope it does."

"What about you, Lady Lola? What is your family's story? Where did the name Lola come from?"

"It's quite a long story," Lola said.

"I have all night, so go ahead."

"My maternal grandmother, Dolores, was Spanish. She came to England in 1514 to serve as a lady-in-waiting to Catherine of Aragon. She married a year later, so she no longer served as Catherine's lady, but they remained good friends. My grandmother had my mother ten days before Queen Catherine had her daughter Princess Mary. My mother and the princess were became very good friends."

"Oh wow," Stephane said, "did something happen?"

"Anne Boleyn happened. After King Henry divorced Queen Catherine, and married Anne, my grandparents were dismissed from court. My mother, their only child, wanted to stay on as Princess Mary's lady, but she was forced to leave with her parents."

"Awww."

"But it worked out for the best. At the time, my mother had already met my father, Lord Archibald Ross, Scottish ambassador to England. They fell in love and got married. Mother returned to Scotland with my father. Thankfully she brought her parents with her."

"What happened after that?"

"My was brought to court. She later became a lady-in-waiting King James's first wife, Madeleine de Valois. When Madeleine died, she became a lady-in-waiting to Marie de Guise. By the time I was born in the summer of 1542, my mother had already borne my three older brothers. My grandmother had died a few months before I was born, so my mother wanted to name me for her. My father agreed to the name Dolores, even though he didn't like that name."

"Dolores... not a name given to many Scottish girls."

"Nope... But my father loved (and still loves) my mother. That's why he agreed to the name."

"Where did the name Lola come from?"

"When I was little, I could not properly say my name. I always called myself Delola, so my father started calling me Lola for short. Its a name that has stuck ever since. Sometimes I forget that my real name is Dolores."

"I like that," Stephane said with a smile.

Lola smiled. "After I was born, my mother resigned as Marie de Guise's lady-in-waiting because she wanted to be home with me and my brothers. Mother had two more boys after me, but both of them died in childhood."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. It happened so long ago."

"How did you meet your late husband?"

"Our families were friends before both of us were born. We were became betrothed when he was fourteen, and I was twelve. Andrew and I married three days after my fourteenth birthday. We were quite happy. He came with me to France, but died only three months after that."

"I heard about his death. Do you know what happened?"

"He was murdered," Lola said flatly, "I don't have any proof, but I can't shake that feeling."

"I could help you find out the truth."

"You would do that for me?"

"I would, Lady Lola."

"Thank you, Lord Narcisse,"

"It's my pleasure, Lady Lola."

After that, Eduard, Stephane, Greer and Lola spent the rest of supper in great conversation; Stephane's two daughters joining in the conversation every so often.

"What do you think of Greer?" Eduard asked when he and Stephane were alone together.

"Lady Greer is lovely and sweet," Stephane said, "but she's not good enough for you."

"Please, brother. I love her."

"I don't think you are, Eduard. You were the same way ten years ago with Lady Noémie."

"Please don't say her name..."

"You have to talk about what happened... I want you to get over her."

"How can I when I reminded of her whenever I'm here or any of our other family estates. I loved her with all my heart, but Philippe... our own brother... he got to her first... he just ran away with her, and left only a note behind."

"What Philippe did was wrong, but it's been ten years, Eduard. You have to let it go."

"I am trying to. It's my feelings for Greer are helping me get over Noémie."

"I can see that, Eduard, I truly can."

"Then why do I have to marry Lady Delacroix?"

"To preserve our family's name and fortune."

"Our family name will live on."

"It might not... I've had three wives, yet only two of my children survived. Philippe and Noémie have no children. Our uncles are dead, and neither of them left legitimate sons."

"I will surely have plenty of sons with Greer."

"You will not. You will be marrying Lady Delacroix."

"I won't marry her."

"You will, Eduard. I've invited Lady Delacroix and her family for our Christmas celebrations. You two will be marrying in the new year"

"You what?! Without my knowledge?! How could you do that to me?!"

"You need to be married as soon as possible, Eduard. Our family's name must be preserved."

"You don't even care about my feelings about this?"

"I want you to be happy, but our family name is more important."

"I will not marry her."

"You will marry her, and that's final."

Eduard got up from his chair. "I'm going to leave this room now. I don't want to do or say something I'll regret later."

"Very well then, Eduard. Good night."

"Good night," Eduard angrily before rushing out of the room.

After he left the room, Eduard rushed off to Greer's room. He barged into Greer,s room without knocking.

"Eduard?" Greer asked, "what are you doing?"

"Marry me," Eduard said.

"I would love to, but we need your brother's permission."

"I don't give a damn about my brother's permission any more. I just want to marry you."

Greer smiled. "When do you want to marry?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight? I just got here. Lola is also with me."

"Lola will be fine. My brother will make sure her stay here is is our only opportunity, Greer. We should leave tonight."

"Queen Mary will be expecting me back at court in a fortnight."

"Then we will return in a fortnight."

"Then yes, Eduard... I will marry you."

Eduard picked Greer up and swung her around.

"Let's leave now," Eduard said after he put Greer down.

"Where will we go?" Greer asked.

"My family has a chateau that is half a day's ride away. We'll be able to stay there."

"Okay," Greer said, a wide smile crossing her face.

Eduard and Greer grabbed some coin and few belongings, then rushed to the stables. They began their journey as soon as they got on their horses . After riding for half an hour, they stopped by a little church. Eduard talked to one of the priests. Greer and Eduard were married within an hour. Once they got their wedding documents, Greer and Eduard rode to Eduard's family chateau.

After a full night of riding, Eduard and Greer made it to their destination. The servants were not expecting their visit, but still prepared their room. As soon as their room as prepared, Eduard and Greer went in. They consummated their marriage as soon as they locked the door, then fell asleep immediately after.

That evening, Eduard began to write to his brother telling him that he and Greer were married. After he finished writing, he decided to throw the letter in the fire. As Eduard watched the letter burn, he could not help but shake the tiny feeling that he had made a mistake.


	23. Aylee III

"I can't believe it... Greer married Eduard Narcisse!" Kenna exclaimed as she read Greer's letter.

"She actually went through with it?" Mary asked. She was shocked.

"She did... She said that the marriage has already been consummated."

"They did this without Lord Narcisse's knowledge?" Aylee.

"Yes."

"Is Lola still at the Narcisse chateau?" Mary asked.

"She's still there. I wouldn't be surprised if she asked to come back."

"I won't let her. I still think she should stay there for Christmas. I hear that the Narcisse family throws the best Christmas celebrations."

"I've heard that too."

"What should we do about Greer?" Aylee asked.

"We should support Greer's marriage," Mary said, "Eduard makes her happy. If Greer's happy in her marriage, then I will be as well."

Aylee and Kenna nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well," Mary said after a few minutes, "I have to go to the council meeting now. Francis asked me to take his place since he's still bedridden."

A few moments later, Aylee and Kenna walked with Mary to the council meeting. After Mary entered the council room, Aylee and Kenna walked around the castle. They met up with Malcolm, and all went for a ride. After they returned from their riding, Kenna went to take a hot bath, and Malcolm went to go find something to eat.

Mary walked up to Aylee as soon as Malcolm left.

"How was your afternoon?" Mary asked.

"It was fun," Aylee said, "Kenna, Malcolm and I went riding."

"It's such a shame that I missed that. I might have tried to catch up with all of you, but I was at that council meeting for longer than expected."

"Did you talk about anything interesting?"

"We just shared memories about our childhoods in Scotland."

"Oh, Scotland... I barely remember my home."

"Perhaps you should visit Scotland soon."

"I would love to... I haven't seen Mother in many years, but I cannot go right now. I need to be here in France."

"I understand that."

"But I hope to return to Scotland in the future. Perhaps sometime next year or the year after that."

"Would you take Francis with you?"

"I'm not sure. Francis's health is a bit delicate. I don't know if he could handle being in the Scottish highlands. My father's first wife, Francis's aunt Madeleine, died only a few weeks after arriving in Scotland."

"Then perhaps it's best that you go to Scotland alone."

"I think it will be for the best... when that day comes. But for now, I need to be in France. I need to be here for Francis, and all of you... especially Lola. I need to be here for the birth."

"I would not want you to miss that either."

Mary smiled. "Should we go play a game of chess?"

"How about a few games of cards instead?" Aylee asked.

"Good idea."

After that, Aylee and Mary made their way back to Mary's room. They spent the rest of their night playing cards and drinking hot cocoa.


	24. Lola III

The second morning after Greer and Eduard had run off together, Lola started feeling awkward about staying at Lord Narcisse's home for Christmas. She was fine being there with Greer, but now she was all by herself. She didn't wan to be there anymore, but she knew that Mary would not allow her to return to court until after the Christmas season.

After taking longer than usual to get ready for the day, Lola finally made her way down for breakfast. She was suprised to see that no one else was at breakfast except for Lord Narcisse's daughters Béatrice and Emilie, the five children of his sister Hélène, and the son of his sister Jósephine.

"Where is every one else?" Lola asked to Béatrice.

"Papa is out hunting with my uncles, and Auntie Hélène and Auntie Jósephine are having breakfast in their rooms," Béatrice.

"Ohhhh... Is anything exciting planned for today?"

"Papa cancelled everything except for family supper. He is very angry with Uncle Eduard."

"Yes..."

"I could give you a tour of the chateau if you like."

"That would be great."

After a quiet breakfast, Beátrice began to show Lola around the family chateau. They walked around the chateau for a long while after that. Beatrice did most of the talking. Lola's interest peaked when they stopped in a room filled with portraits.

"Who are all these people?" Lola asked.

"Family members both dead and living. I can name all of them," Beatrice said.

"Who are they?" Lola asked as she pointed to a couple wearing matching red outfits.

"My grandparents. Grandmother died giving birth to her youngest child, my uncle Eduard. Grandfather died a few months before I was born."

"Who is she?" Lola asked as she pointed to a young woman with jet black black hair and black eyes.

"My aunt Adrienne. She died when I a few weeks after I was born. There's my other aunt Brigitte; she is a nun."

"Where are your other aunts' portraits?"

"Their portraits are in each of their husband's family chateaus."

"Ahhhh. I see you father and uncle Eduard's portraits, but who is the man in the middle?"

"My uncle Philippe."

"I've never heard of him before."

"That's because Father never talks about him in front of guests, and Uncle Eduard does not talk about him at all."

"Ohhhh... Who are these women?"

"These two are Papa's first two wives, and this one is my mother."

"She's beautiful, Béatrice. What happened to her?"

"Mama and Papa went horseback riding one day. Half way into their ride, Mama's horse got spooked and threw her off. Her back was broken... she died in pain a few minutes after she hit the ground."

"Oh Béatrice..."

"She was in her sixth month when it happened... She went into labor, which added to her pain. It was a boy..."

"Oh my... I'm so sorry about that, Béatrice."

"It's alright... It happened four summers ago."

"I'm glad you moved on..."

"Me too... Papa was inconsolable when Mama died, but he's mostly better now."

"Mostly better?"

"Papa puts on a brave face for me and Émilie. I do think Papa has moved on, but sometimes I hear him crying in his room."

Lola looked at her feet. She was feeling so uncomfortable.

"Do you want to go to the kitchen for some hot cocoa?"

"That sounds great."

Béatrice linked arms with Lola, and the two walked down to the kitchen for steaming mugs of hot cocoa.

"Lady Lola," said Hélène during supper that night, "are you enjoying your stay here?"

"I enjoyed my day today, though I am disappointed that the festivities were cancelled," Lola said.

"I am too, but Stephane does not feel like celebrating Christmas this time around."

"Yes... But I would think that the Christmas celebrations would be a good distraction," Lola said as she was eyeing Lord Narcisse.

"You're right, Lady Lola," Lord Narcisse said, "I should not let this family scandal ruin Christmas."

"I am glad, Lord Narcisse. I've heard so much about your family's Christmas celebrations, and I wanted to experience them."

"And experience them you shall, Lady Lola."

"But what if I don't enjoy them, Lord Narcisse?"

"That has never happened before."

"It could happen one day."

"If that day comes, then I suppose I'll have to think of new ideas. But I hope it does not happen since I put so much time and effort into the Christmas celebrations every year."

"I hope to enjoy these celebrations, Lord Narcisse."

"I hope you do too, Lady Lola."


	25. Bash III

The eve of the new year was upon them. Bash did not want to celebrate, but Francis encouraged him to do so.

"Go enjoy yourself, Bash," Francis said when Bash had come to visit his sick room, "you work too hard. You need to enjoy yourself every once in a while."

"Attending court celebrations is not on my priority list."

"The Christmas season is more than halfway over, and I hear that you have not attended a single feast or masque or dance."

"I haven't been in the mood."

"I don't care if you are not in the mood tonight. I command you to go and have fun."

"Fine, dear brother. I will go have fun, but I'm only doing it for you."

The celebration was at it's peak when Bash finally made his appearance. He sought out some wine as soon as he got there. For a while, Bash stood in the corner by himself, surveying the room. He saw his wife talking with the prince of Condé, Queen Mary speaking with Sir Malcolm, Lady Aylee dancing with a young nobleman, and his numerous half-siblings trying to escape from their governesses and nurses.

Bash smiled to himself as he saw his sister, Princess Claude dance with her new husband, the duke of Lorraine. She was only 12, but looked so mature for for age. All the while, Bash could not help but think of Lola. He missed her more than he thought he would. How he longed for a conversation with her... how he longed to have her in his bed... Yet he still ad the same feelings about her pregnancy, which would prevent any chance of reconciliation.

Some time later, Bash noticed that Mary was walking up to him. He bowed to his sister-in-law upon seeing her.

"Long time no see, your grace," Bash said.

"Yes... It's been a while since we last spoke," Mary said, "but I think you know the reason why that is."

"Because of Lola..."

"You are right, Bash."

"I figured."

"You need to reconcile with her."

"I don't think she'll forgive me."

"She will, Bash. She still loves you. Do you still love her?"

"I do."

"You should talk with Lola once she gets back from Lord Narcisse's chateau."

"I will."

"Good... now if you excuse me, I feel the urge to dance."

"Go ahead."

"Talk to you later."

Bash silently nodded his head. He watched Mary walk over to the dance floor, and began dancing to a popular Scottish dance, then watched as Malcolm joined her. Bash could not help but watch Mary and Malcolm dance together; they both looked so graceful on that dance floor. Mary and Malcolm received a loud applause once they were done. After that, Bash then saw Kenna enter the dance floor with the prince of Conde, which led him to seek out another cup of wine.

After about an hour, Bash left the festivities, and went to go see Francis before returning to his room.

"Bash," Francis exclaimed after Bash entered the room, "how were the festivities?"

"Everyone there looked like they were having a good time," said Bash.

"But not you, right?"

"You know I don't enjoy parties that much."

"I know... but I really did want you to have a good time."

"I appreciate that, brother. But if I want to have a good time, I'll just go hunting."

"Do I get an invite?"

"Yes, but not until you have recovered."

"Fine with me. Did you see Mary?"

"She and I had a little conversation. I think she's finally done being mad at me."

"That's good."

"I never noticed it before, but Mary is such a good dancer."

"Yes she is."

"So is Malcolm. He and Mary had the eyes of the whole court as they danced together."

"Hmmmm..."

"Do you not like Malcolm?"

"Malcolm is a good man... but he and Mary do spend a lot of time together."

"Does that bother you?"

"It did, but I'm trying to not let it bother me anymore."

"That's good. Mary is a good wife and queen to you."

"I know she is... but we have not been with each other since we found out that I'm infertile."

"That's rough, brother."

"It is."

"You should go to her bed once you've recovered. Just because you can't father children, that does not mean that should not be able to enjoy some good sex."

"Perhaps that will be what both of us need. It could help with the distance that is between us."

"I hope it does help."

"I hope it does too..."

About half an hour later, Bash made his way back to his room. Just as he was going to pull out his key to open the door, he realized that it was already open. Bash put his right hand on the hilt of his dagger while he slowly opened the door with his left hand. Bash was shocked to see his former lover sitting on the chair by his window when he finally entered the room.

"Alix?" Bash asked, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, my love," Alix said.

"I haven't seen or heard from you in a year and a half."

"You know why I couldn't write to you... But I'm back now, and that's all that matters."

"A lot has happened the past year and a half."

"Yes..."

"I have another lover."

"And where is this lover of yours?"

"She's at court at the moment, but should be hack in a week or so."

"Good." Alix got out of the chair and got very close to Bash.

"Come to bed with me, lover."

"I don't want to go to bed with you."

"Oh really? Your body feels differently."

"I could bed you right now if I wanted to... But I just can't..."

"You will..."

Alix took Bash's hand, led him to the bed and pushed him down. She began to unlace the front of his pants, but he stopped her.

"No," said Bash.

"Yes," Alix said as she pushed back his hand. She then continued to unlace his pants.

Once Bash's pants were off, Alix pulled off her gown. She got on top of him, then took his hands and put them on her naked breasts. Then all of a sudden, Bash flipped over and got on top of Alix.

A wide smile crossed Alix's lips. "Take me..."

That night, Bash bedded his former lover with much passion. He had objected at first, but ended up enjoying himself. He had forgotten how good Alix was in bed.

After they were done, Alix got out of bed and began to put her clothing back on.

"Leaving already?" Bash asked.

"I have to get back to my court apartments... my husband and son are waiting for me."

Bash turned red. "Why did you have to bring him to court?"

"A mother cannot leave her son behind."

"There have already been rumors that he is my son... I do not want them to start back up again."

"You know those rumors are true."

"Yes I do..." Bash said, "Alix... why are you really here?"

"Queen Catherine sent me an invitation to court... I am her goddaughter, after all. She wants to see me and Gerard again. She also wants to see the baby... Jules is his name."

"Of course she does," Bash said as he laid his back on the bed. Alix went over to Bash and kissed him on the cheek.

"Just so you know, I am already with child again, so you don't need to worry about this one also being yours," Alix said before she left the room.

"Oh, believe me..." Bash said to himself after she left the room, "I already have plenty to worry about."


	26. Kenna III

That next day, Kenna went to Mary's room for hot cocoa. When she entered the room, she was suprised to see Mary and some lovely blonde haired girl in deep conversation. Kenna stood there quietly until Mary noticed her.

"Kenna!" Mary exclaimed, "I didn't even notice that you were here."

"I didn't want to interrupt your conversation," said Kenna.

"That was very considerate of you," Mary said, smiling, "by the way, this is Lady Alix Dubois. She is to be my new lady-in-waiting."

"Oh really?"

"Lady Alix will be here at court for the next few months, so I asked if she would like to be my lady, and she accepted."

"It is an honor to be your new lady, your grace," Alix said sweetly.

Mary smiled at her. "You're fine with this aren't you, Kenna?"

"Of course... Greer's married now and probably won't be your lady anymore and Lola has not been well, so it makes sense."

"I am glad that you are fine with this."

"As am I," said Alix, "I am sure that we will become great friends."

Kenna smiled lightly, then went and joined Mary and Alix.

Later that day, Bash came to Kenna's room.

"Another visit to my room? I hope you don't try to bed me this time," Kenna said.

"Not in the mood for this, Kenna," Bash said icily, "I just came to tell you that my former lover is here at court."

"Which one?"

"Alix Dubois, the goddaughter of Queen Catherine."

"I know her."

"How?"

"Mary made Alix her new lady-in-waiting."

"Do you like her?"

"She's quite nice. She's also very funny and is a great conversationalist."

"Don't let her fool you. She is a snake."

"I don't believe you."

"You should. You've only just met her. I have known her for years."

"Well, I suppose I'll have to watch out for her."

"You should."

"Well... Thanks for the warning, Bash. You should leave now. I need to change into my riding gown."

"Fine. I will see you later."

"See you later, husband."

The Eighth Night celebration was now in full swing, and Lady Alix was the center of attention. She had a seemingly endless supply of dancing partners. Kenna could not help but feel a tinge of jealousy by all of Alix's attention. But then again, she had the full

attention of Louis, Prince of Conde, who to her was the handsomest man at court.

By the end of the celebration, Kenna found herself locking lips with Louis in a dark corner of the hallway. Her desire for him was so intense that she could barely stand it.

"I'm ready..." Kenna said in between passionate kisses.

"You sure?" Louis asked.

"Very sure..." Kenna said as she led him to her bedroom.

That next morning when Kenna woke up, she better than she had in a long time. The site of her lover in her bed made her smile. She could not but stare at Louis as he slept. After a while, he began to slowly open his eyes.

"Good morning, handsome," Kenna said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Good morning, beautiful," Louis said, "how are you feeling?"

"Great. What about you?"

"Wonderful..."

"I'm glad," Louis said as he stroked her legs, "but I think I can make you feel even better."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Then do it..."

With that, Louis got under the covers and found his way to Kenna's crotch.

"Oh... Louis..." Kenna moaned.

A few moments later, Kenna heard a knock on the door.

"My lady?" the person asked behind the door, "are you ready be be dressed for the day?"

"Give me a few minutes, Jeanne," Kenna said as she pushed Louis away from her.

"I have to leave now, don't I?" Louis asked.

"Yes. It's time for us to go our separate ways for the day."

"Will I see you later tonight?" Louis asked as he got out of bed and began to out his clothing on.

"You will if the both of us can get away from the feast early."

"See you then," Louis said as he kissed Kenna on the cheek.

"See you then," Kenna said, a light smile crossing her face.

Once Louis left the room, Kenna called in her maids Jeanne and Colette to be dressed for the day.

Later that afternoon, Kenna found herself spending the afternoon in Alix's apartments. She did not want to believe Bash when he said that Alix had been his lover, so she knew she'd have to find a way to bring that subject up.

"Your court apartments are quite nice," Kenna said, "they are very large as well."

"Yes. The perfect size for my husband, my son and me."

"You have a son?"

"Yes I do. He's here at court with me."

"Why'd you bring him to court?"

"The queen dowager Catherine de Medici is my godmother. She hasn't seen me in a long time, and she wanted to meet my son."

"Where is he right now?"

"He's in the next room sleeping. Would you like to see him?"

"Yes."

Alix led Kenna to her son's cradle.

"He's so handsome," Kenna said as she looked into the cradle, "what's his name?"

"Jules... Jules-Henri," said Alix.

"That's a fine name."

"Thank you... I always wanted to name my first son Jules. My husband Gerard insisted we add the name Henri to honor the last king, and if our next child is a girl, Gerard wants to name her Catherine, which I can agree with."

"When will you have this child?"

"Sometime in June or possibly July. Gerard promises that we will be back home around April or May."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, Kenna. Do you have children?"

"No..."

"Do you want to have any of your own?"

"I do... but I don't think it's a possibility with my husband."

"Who is your husband?"

"Sebastian, Duke of Guyenne."

"Ohhhh... I didn't know Bash was married to you."

"You know Bash?"

"Yes... very well..."

"Very well as in..."

"Yes. I knew him in that way."

"When did you end it?"

"Over a year ago. I am the one who ended it."

"Any reason why?"

"I learned I was with child."

Kenna look the sleeping baby. "Is that Bash's son?"

"There is a good chance that Jules is Bash's son... He may have been my lover, but I still had to lay with my husband."

"Does Bash know about Jules?"

"Yes... But he doesn't believe that Jules is his son... Even though he has yet to meet him."

"Perhaps you should invite Bash to meet Jules."

"Oh no... I cannot have Bash here. Gerard would certainly find out and it would greatly anger him. Gerard and Bash hate each other"

"Does Gerard know about you and Bash?"

"No, and thank God for it. He and Bash already hated each other before Bash and I began our affair."

"Do you know why?"

"No. Neither Bash nor Gerard has told me. In a way, I am quite glad that I don't know why. Some things should remain secrets."

"I suppose so..."

After a few moments of awkward silence, Alix spoke up.

"Enough of this talk... Tell me about all the court gossip. I have not heard about it in over a year," Alix said.

Kenna smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

So Kenna and Alix spent the rest of the afternoon gossiping and drinking wine.


	27. Malcolm III

Later that evening, Malcolm made his way to his sister's chambers so they could walk to the feast together, but when he opened the door, he saw his sister dancing around the room. When Kenna saw him, she stopped dancing and rushed over to him.

"Malcolm!" Kenna exclaimed; her words were slurred.

"Are you drunk, little sister?" Malcolm asked.

"Maybe a little." Kenna started giggling after that

"Maybe a lot," Malcolm said, laughing a little, "perhaps you should skip the feast tonight."

"I'm going!"

Kenna then started to leave the room, but she started to get woozy.

"You are not going," Malcolm said as he went over to Kenna and picked her up.

He placed her in her bed.

"Get some sleep, little sister."

"Fine... but I'm counting on you to visit me after the feast..." Kenna said as started fall asleep.

"Of course, little sister," Malcolm said before he kissed his sister's forehead, "I'll see you

later."

"And that is how I got all the chickens out of the tavern," Malcolm said during the middle of the feast.

Every one at the feast table applauded him.

"Well done, Malcolm," Francis said, "I probably could not have thought of that myself. 30 chickens is quite a lot."

"Neither could I," Mary said.

"That was brilliant," Louis, Prince of Conde said.

"You all flatter me," Malcolm said before taking a drink of ale.

"Your life is so exciting," Francis said, "Sometimes I wish I could put aside my position as king and go on adventures of my own."

"I suppose my life is quite exciting, but I would like to eventually settle down and have a simple life."

"I like that. You're doing what you want now so you can enjoy the simplicity of life when you are older."

"Exactly," Malcolm said, smiling.

Francis raised his glass, "To the simplicity of life."

"To simplicity," everyone at the feast echoed.

After the toast, everyone continued their conversations. The feast continued on for another hour before the dancing begun. Once the dancing began, Malcolm and Mary finally had the chance to speak.

"I think that my husband is actually starting to like you," Mary said.

"You think so?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes. In fact, I think the whole court adores you."

"Stop exaggerating."

"It's true. Whenever your name is mentioned, the people here have nothing but nice things to say about you, which is odd since this court is filled with snakes and ass kissers."

"Very true."

Malcolm started to laugh, then Mary joined in.

"King Francis invited me to go hunting with him and Bash, though I don't know exactly when."

"Did you accept the invitation?"

"How could I not? Francis has been kind to me lately. It's the least I could do."

"I'm sure you'll have a great time."

"I'm sure I will," Malcolm said before taking another sip of ale.

After a while, Malcolm decided to leave the feast.

"I think I should go check on my sister now," Malcolm said.

"Say hello to Kenna for me," said Mary.

"I will. Good night, your Grace."

"Good night, Sir Malcolm."

On Malcolm's way to his sister's room, he bumped into a newly familiar face.

"My apologies, Lady Dubois," Malcolm said, "I did not mean to bump into you."

"I don't mind," Lady Dubois said, "and please, call me Alix."

"Alright... Alix. You can call me Malcolm."

"Alright, Malcolm. Where are you headed?"

"I'm going to visit my sister, then I'm going to bed."

"Is she ill?"

"No. She's just drunk."

"Ohhhh...Now I really know who you are. You're Kenna's brother, aren't you?"

"Yes. How do you know her?"

"I'm Queen Mary's new lady-in-waiting."

"I didn't know that the queen had a new lady-in-waiting, but that's great. Do you like it here?"

"I love it. Being here at court is so much more enjoyable than being at home."

"I love it here too, but I'll be leaving in the spring."

"That's a shame."

"Yes it is, though I would like to come here again one day."

"I cannot blame you. France is a beautiful country."

"Yea, but it's not as beautiful as the Scottish highlands..."

"Maybe I'll find myself in Scotland one day."

"Perhaps you will," Malcolm said with a smile on his face.

All of a sudden, Alix kissed him on the lips. A shocked Malcolm pushed her off him.

"Why did you do that?!" Malcolm exclaimed.

"I thought you were interested..." Alix said.

"I just met you."

"So."

"You are also a married woman."

"That does not stop me from seeking pleasure where I find it."

"I don't know why you thought I was interested, but I'm not."

"Am I not pretty enough for you?"

"You are beautiful, Alix. Believe me... If you were not married, I would be doing so many things to you right now."

"I'm flattered, but you already used that excuse. There must be another reason why you won't bed me."

"There isn't," Malcolm lied.

"You are certainly aren't a homosexual."

"I am not."

"You are highborn, so you would not be able to use a low status as an excuse."

"I will be inheriting my father's lordship one day."

"Oh! I know why you won't bed me... You're heart belongs to another, doesn't it?"

Malcolm remained silent.

"It does!" Alix exclaimed, "who's the lucky lady?"

"I cannot say."

"Is sh—"

"I'm not telling you, Alix. It is my business, not yours. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to visit my sister now."

"Can I come with you?"

"No," Malcolm said before he walked off. He looked back to see if Alix was following him, but she was not.

"You won't believe what just happened," Malcolm said after he made it to his sister's room.

"What happened?" Kenna asked; she already looked less drunk.

With that, Malcolm told Kenna about his encounter with Alix.

"You know... Bash told me to watch out for Alix," Kenna said after Malcolm finished his story, "I suppose he's right."

"I suppose he is."

"I still like Alix, but I will keep an eye on her."

"You really should."

"I will... But is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That your heart belongs to another."

"It might..."

"It's Mary, isn't it?"

"Yes... I don't know if I love her, but my feelings for her at growing stronger every day."

"Thats exactly how I was with Louis."

"Was?"

"Yes, but I do think I love him now."

"How?"

"We slept together."

"Oh, Kenna... What would Father and Mother say?"

"Father would be disappointed, but Mother would scold me, then ask me what sex with him is like."

Malcolm started laughing. "Very accurate."

"How is Mother? Any change?"

"She is still unwell, but Father is hopeful since she has not gotten any worse."

"That's good. I'll go to Mass tomorrow to pray for her... and for my soul."

"I will too."

"Well, I'm getting tired again. I should get to sleep."

"As should I. It's been a long day."

"Good night, big brother."

"Good night little sister."

Malcolm kissed his sister in the forehead, then left the room. He went to sleep as soon as he got to his room. His head filled with sweet dreams as he slept.


	28. Greer III

As their carriage pulled up to the castle, Greer began to feel uneasy. It had been nearly a month since her and Eduard's spontaneous marriage, but she was not ready to show her face at court.

"I don't think I'm ready to return to court," Greer said to Eduard.

"It's too late, Greer. We are already here," Eduard said.

"Can't we go back?"

"Certainly not. My brother is taking his girls to that chateau for a holiday. He would not be happy if we were there."

"What about your main family estate?"

"We should not go back there either. We need to stay here at court for a while. My brother needs time to get used to the idea of you being my wife."

"How long with that take? Days? Weeks? Years?"

"Be patient, my love. Stephane will come around eventually. But for now, we must be at court."

"I would rather us have a place of our own."

"We will, my dear, but we do not have the coin."

"Unfortunately not..."

"We're going to have to put everything we have into that brothel. The more successful it becomes, the more coin we'll have."

"That sounds like a plan," Greer said before kissing Eduard on the cheek.

After that, Greer and Eduard got out of their carriage and made their way inside. Eduard was greeted by his friends while Greer was greeted by Queen Mary and her other friends.

"Greer!" Mary exclaimed as she rushed over to her.

"Your Grace!" Greer said as she hugged her.

"You are glowing, Greer. Marriage certainly does suit you."

"I feel different as well. I love married life."

"Well, why don't we go to my chambers and talk? I'm sure you could use a hot drink."

"Oh I could."

With that, Mary, Greer and the others went to Mary's chambers. Once they were all settled in, they all started to ask Greer questions.

"What's married life like?" Aylee asked.

"It's quite nice," Greer said.

"How's the sex?" Kenna asked.

"Very good," Greer said, blushing a little.

"I'm sure you'll be with child in no time," Mary said.

"Actually... I already am with child," Greer said.

"How long have you known?" Lola asked.

"A few days, but I haven't told Eduard yet. I wanted us to be settled in before I did."

"How far along are you?" asked Aylee.

"About a month. I think I got pregnant on our wedding night."

"Fast work," Kenna said; she sounded a little envious.

"To be honest, I am not ready for motherhood. I want children, but I wanted Eduard and Stephane to be on good terms before it happened. It's too late now though."

"Perhaps I could speak to Lord Narcisse about it," Mary said.

"Thank you, Mary, but I don't want you to force Stephane's hand... That would only make things worse. I want him to accept me as his sister-in-law, but not that way."

"I won't intervene, but just let me know if you change your mind."

"I will," Greer said with a smile on her face.

"By the way," Mary said, "I have a new lady-in-waiting, but she'll only be here for a few months."

"Who is she?"

"Lady Alix Dubois."

"Alix Dubois? I've heard some stories about her."

"Like what?"

"She and Bash used to be lovers."

"Really?" Lola asked, "Bash never told me about her."

"I think I know why... It's because Alix had a child several months after she left court. That child may or may not be Bash's."

"Oh my God," Lola said, angered, "I can't believe this!"

"Like I said, it may or may not be true."

"Alix's child was fathered by Bash," Kenna said, "she told me herself.

"Oh wow..." Aylee said.

An angry Lola got out of her chair. "I think I should go now. I need to go find Bash. We have much to discuss."

"That's not possible," Kenna said.

"Why is that?"

"Bash left to go visit his mother. He'll be gone for at least a fortnight."

"Damn... Where is Alix?"

"She's probably in her apartments," Mary said, "she has not been feeing well due to her mew pregnancy."

"Where are her apartments located?"

"I won't tell you," Mary said, "you need to leave her be. Don't start a fight that you cannot win. Alix has many friends at court, including Queen Catherine. You need to let this go."

"Fine... I'll wait. But as soon as I get the chance, I will confront her."

"Do it if you want, but be careful. Don't stress yourself out too much, Lola."

"I'll try not to."

Later that evening, Greer went to bed earlier than usual. She was very pleased to see her husband when he joined her.

"Eduard," Greer said cheerfully, "how was your day today?"

"It was fun. I went out riding with my friends, then drinking," Eduard said.

"Whoring as well?"

"My friends did, but I did not partake. I don't need whores when I am married to the most beautiful woman in France."

"I'm glad, darling," Greer said before she kissed him on the cheek.

Eduard took Greer's hands and kissed them.

"Darling..." Greer said a few moments later," I have some news for you."

"What is the news?" Eduard asked.

"I am with child."

"Are you certain?"

"Quite certain... I'm a few weeks late on my monthly course."

Eduard smiled. "This is wonderful news."

"Really? I thought you'd be upset about it."

"Why would you think that?"

"We are not settled. All our money is in that brothel, and it is not thriving. All we have is this room at court."

"I know, but once Stephane knows, he will take us in."

"He will?"

"My brother has a soft spot for children. He surely would take us in."

"Would he let you have your inheritance?"

"I'm not sure, but living with him could help me convince him to give it to me. Plus he could get to know you more."

"We failed at that, remember?"

"Yes, but you are my wife now, and you are the mother of my unborn child. He has to accept you."

"I hope he does."

"I hope he does too, my love... Now... what should we do to celebrate?"

"I have ideas," Greer said; a seductive grin crossing her face.


	29. Louis III

While Kenna's husband was at his mother's home, Louis took every opportunity to spend as much time with her as he possibly could. On the last morning before Bash was to return, Louis woke up to find Kenna praying.

"Praying again?" Louis asked from the comfort of his bed.

"I have to," Kenna said once she was done, "You are married and I am married, so our affair is doubly sinful. I'll have to go to confession today and receive my penance."

"You don't need to go to confession."

"I have to, Louis. I don't want to burn in hell for eternity."

"You won't."

"I won't as long as I go to confession. You should come with me."

"To confession? I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I am a Protestant."

"Shhhh... you shouldn't say it out loud... Secrets in this court never remain secrets, Louis. Everyone knows everyone elses business. Even the walls have ears."

"No need to worry about that, Kenna. My true faith is an open secret at court. Everyone at court knows about my it, but no one says anything."

"Does King Francis know?"

"Yes, but there have not been any problems for me yet. Though I do worry about how he has handled Protestants in the last few weeks, but he is still my king, and I will continue to serve him."

"That is good."

"My wife is actually the one who convinced me to convert to Protestantism, and I'm glad she did. I'm closer to God as a Protestant than I was as a Catholic."

"Ohhhh..."

"Would you be willing to convert?"

"No, Louis. My faith is important to me."

"I understand."

"When will you be going back to your home?" Kenna said after a long pause.

"Three days from now," said Louis.

"So soon?" Kenna asked, sighing, "what am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

"Spend time with your husband," Louis joked.

"No thanks... I barely see Bash as it is. Once he gets back, he will be going on a hunting trip with King Francis and my brother Malcolm."

"I wish I could go, but I have to get home. I have business to attend to."

"I wish I could leave court too, but I cannot because I am Queen Mary's lady."

"Do you not like it anymore?"

"I do... I just want a change of scenery."

"Perhaps you should get pregnant."

"Louis?!"

"Not by me... at least not purposely, but by your husband."

"Bash and I have never shared a bed."

"I know that, but it's not too late. You are both young and healthy, as well as married. If you are going to have a child, then you may as well have have a legitimate child."

"Yes, you're right. But would you be fine with it?"

"Of course, Kenna. He is your husband. Like you said, our affair is doubly sinful, so you actually sleeping with your husband is a good thing."

"I would love to be a mother. I have always wanted children of my own."

"How many do you want?"

"I have always wanted a large family because growing up with one brother was lonely sometimes, so I'd say a dozen."

"That's quite a lot."

"It probably will not happen for me though. My mother has had a lot trouble with her pregnancies... She's lost so many children. I would settle for two or three children."

"I would like to have a large family as well, but I only have two living sons, Henri and Francois. I had two other children, Marguerite and Charles, but both of them died in infancy."

"I am so sorry to hear that, my love."

"It's alright, my dear. It's been a few years since they died. Though I hope to have more."

"I'm sure you will."

"I'm sure you'll have many wish Bash."

"Like I said, I'll settle for two or three children. Hopefully Bash is willing."

"Bash would be a fool to deny you."

"You flatter me, darling."

"It's the truth."

Kenna then went over to Louis and kissed him on the lips.

"I will miss you, Louis," Kenna said.

"I will miss you too, Kenna," Louis said before he kissed her back.

Later that evening, Louis received a letter from his wife. Once Louis read it, he immediately went to the stables and began to ride home. But before he left, he left a note under Kenna's door. He hoped that Kenna would understand why he had to leave sooner than he thought.


	30. Bash IV

It was the last day of January, the day that Bash had planned to return to court, but he did love visiting with his mother, Diane de Poitiers. As they had breakfast together that morning, Bash could not help but admire his mother's beauty. She was sixty years old, but she looked as if she was thirty. She had beautiful dark hair, pale skin and naturally red lips. To Bash, Diane de Poitiers was the most beautiful woman in in the world.

"What are you thinking about, Sebastian?" Diane asked.

"Nothing..." Bash lied.

"I know that look, Sebastian. You are definitely thinking of something."

"If I tell you, you might get mad."

"Nothing you do could ever anger me, son."

"Alright... Lady Lola Buchanan is carrying my child."

"Oh my... What about your wife?"

"She is not with child... We have not even had sex yet."

"Sebastian! You should be fathering heirs, not bastards."

"I know, Mother. But Kenna and I don't even like each other."

"So? You are husband and wife. You think I loved my husband? He was thirty years older than me, old enough to be my father. But I did my duty by him and bore him two children, your sisters Françoise and Louise. I was his loyal wife."

"But I was already in love with Lola when I was forced to marry Kenna. You had not even met Father yet."

"Your father had not yet been born when I was married off to my husband."

'Oh yeah...' Bash thought to himself. He always forgot that his mother was twenty years older than his father.

"You're right as always, Mother, but I don't think that Kenna will want to sleep with me."

"Maybe not, but you do need a legitimate heir, preferably heirs, and Kenna does seem like she wants children."

"Really? I did not think that Kenna was the motherly type."

"I spent a lot of time with her when she first came to court. If you spent time with her, you would know that."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am, son. Mother is always right."

"Yes you are."

"When you get back to court, start spending time with Kenna."

"I will."

"And be there for Lola and your child."

Bash silently nodded his head.

"Good, son. Now finish eating you breakfast. You need to get back to court."

"Yes, Mother."

After a full day of riding, Bash made it back to court. He thought about his conversation with his mother as he rode. He knew that she was right, but he did not know if Kenna would be willing or if Lola would forgive him, but he hoped they would.

As soon as Bash entered the castle, he rushed to find Lola. After several minutes of searching, he managed to find her. But to his chagrin, he saw that Lord Narcisse was with her. He left instead of deciding to interrupt their conversation; he would have to talk to her later.

'Why was Lord Narcisse with Lola?' Bash thought as he headed to the stables.

Later that afternoon, Bash received an unexpected visitor in his room.

"Kenna?" Bash asked, "what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Kenna said.

"About what?"

"Our marriage."

"Oh."

"Obviously neither of us chose this marriage, but we are stuck with each other."

"Yes..."

"I was willing to be your wife in name only, but now that you have such a grand title, you need an heir... a legitimate heir."

"Go on."

"I want to give you that..."

"Really?"

"Yes. I want you to have an heir; perhaps multiple heirs."

"I want that too, Kenna. But I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Are you bedding the prince of Conde?"

"Yes, but he left court because of some family emergency."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Look. I have nothing against him personally, but I think you should end your affair with him. I don't want the legitimacy of my heir to be questioned."

"I understand. When do you want me to end it?"

"As soon as possible."

"It will be hard for me, but I wll do it, but I don't know when he'll be coming back to court."

"I'm sure he'll come back this month because his brother Antoine, the king consort of Navarre is coming to court. He was supposed to arrive after Christmas, but his journey was pushed back."

"I forgot about that."

"The whole court forgot, but it is happening."

"So... when should we start trying?"

"Perhaps tonight."

"That's so soon."

"I know, but it's better to try sooner rather than later."

"I suppose you're right."

"I suppose I am."

"Bash?"

"Yes?"

"You are much more likable now than you were a few months ago."

"Thank you?"

"I think that you visiting your mother was a good decision."

"I think so too."

"Well, I have to go to my queen now. Shall I see you tonight?"

"Yes you will."

Later that evening, Bash saw Lola again, but she was alone this time.

"Lola," Bash called out.

She turned her head to look at him. Much to his surprise, she began to walk over to him.

"Bash," Lola said, "it's been a long time since I last saw you."

"Yes it has... You are so much bigger now."

"I can no longer properly hide my pregnancy. The baby will be here sooner than expected."

"When?"

"Next month."

"Oh wow."

"But you don't have to worry about this baby. After I have the baby, I am going to marry Lord Narcisse. He will take care of both of us."

"When did this happen?" Bash asked, shocked.

"The morning I left his family estate, he proposed marriage. I told him I'd think about it. I finally said yes to him earlier today."

"You barely know him."

"I know him better than you do. He will be a good husband to me and a good father to this baby."

Bash looked at his feet.

"This is good, Bash. You never wanted this baby in the first place. Now you don't have to worry about him."

"But I wanted you..."

"This child and I are one in the same. You can't have me without accepting this child... something you refused to do."

"I still love you."

"As do I, but marrying Lord Narcisse is what is best for me and this child."

"Can I still be in your life?"

"I don't know, Bash. I don't think it would be appropriate once I marry Lord Narcisse."

"So I am just supposed to do nothing? To just let you marry him?"

"I have already made my choice. Lord Narcisse will provide for me and the child, and I do think that I could love him. Now if you excuse me, I need to go to Lord Narcisse's room. I am having supper there with him, his brother, and Greer."

"Go ahead."

Lola nodded her head, and left. As Bash watched her leave, he could not help but regret his past decisions.

After he and Lola parted ways, Bash went to Kenna's room, though he was less enthusiastic about it.

"Bash?" Kenna asked once he entered the room, "what's wrong?"

"Lola is marrying Stephane Narcisse," Bash said bitterly.

"I had no idea, but I'm glad she is. She's going to be a very wealthy woman."

"Yes, but she does not love him."

"She is pregnant and unmarried. She's lucky to be marrying such a wealthy, influential man."

Bash said nothing.

"You still love her, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but I'm too late. Lola told me so herself."

"Good."

"Why is this good?"

"I'm giving up Louis, so it's only fair that you give up Lola."

"It still hurts though."

"I know it does, but this is what we agreed to. After we have a few children together, we can go back to the way we used to be."

"Or maybe we'll fall in love," Bash said, laughing a little.

"Maybe," Kenna said, also laughing.

Bash went over to a table by the fireplace and poured himself and Kenna glasses of wine. He then went over to Kenna and handed her a glass.

"To our future children," Bash said as he raised his glass.

"To our future children," Kenna echoed.

They both gulped down their glasses to prepare for the night ahead of them.


End file.
